Glace et Larmes
by Cora Felix
Summary: Em seus olhos havia a expressão do gato que inspira um desejo de acariciar, mas que não ama ninguém, que jamais se sente no dever de reagir ao impulso que desperta.
1. Prólogo

**Nome:** Glace et Larmes

**Ship:** Loki e Laila

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Fanfic que ando prometendo a vocês há um bom tempo. Para quem leu "I Will Wait" e "Dúbio", cá está a história de como Loki conheceu Laila. A frase do sumário não é de minha autoria. Ela foi retirada de um conto erótico. Você pode conferir o conto no livro "Delta de Vênus" da escritora francesa Anaïs Nin.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à Marvel Studios e ao Stan Lee. Se pertencessem a mim, Loki não perderia seu tempo infernizando a todos, pois estaria perdendo tempo comigo. Na cama.

**Atenção:** A descrição de Loki segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Ela entrou naquele lugar de forma relutante, os corredores eram compridos, as paredes em um tom cinza escuro eram quase sufocantes. A luz branca lhe dava dor de cabeça. Os olhos castanhos claros analisavam tudo com visível desconfiança, ela escutava os passos do homem engravatado que estava atrás de si, o som dos sapatos sociais dele reverberavam pelo corredor quando batiam no piso frio quase no mesmo momento que o som das botas dela.

Laila não gostou daquele homem, como não gostou de nada do que estava vendo. Vinte minutos haviam se passado desde que entrara pela grande porta, e já queria sair dali. Sentia-se sufocada. Por que essa sensação tão estranha e forte? Ali não era muito diferente de um prédio comercial ou de um hospital, não?

Não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Mas nem o cheiro daquele lugar estava lhe agradando.

Ela continuou a andar, fitando as placas com atenção. _Terceiro corredor à esquerda._ Achou-o poucos segundos depois, virando-o e finalmente entrando em uma sala maior, o espaço ali e o carpete escuro eram bem vindos aos olhos dela. O homem parou perto dela também, mas não se aproximou da mulher loira que estava na escrivaninha, trajando uma roupa social impecável e escrevendo em um computador muito moderno.

Laila respirou fundo, aproximando-se ela mesma da mulher, que correu os olhos pela roupa dela e esperou a palavra.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Laila Alethea. Recebi uma carta...

Ela começou a remexer na bolsa grande, procurando o maldito envelope pardo que havia sido entregue em seu apartamento duas semanas atrás. Achou-o depois de alguns segundos e entregou-o à mulher, que logo mostrou uma fisionomia de desagrado ao perceber o papel amassado.

A loira correu os olhos astutos rapidamente pelo papel e logo depois apertou um botão de uma espécie de telefone que estava na mesa. Laila permaneceu quieta, apenas esperando. Não que realmente quisesse estar ali, mas tudo havia sido pago e ela, como uma boa viajante, não recusou. Poderia conhecer Nova Iorque mais um pouco naquele pequeno tempo em que ficaria ali. Mas já estava se arrependendo de ter saído de tão longe.

- Srta. Alethea, estão lhe aguardando na sala ao lado.

Ela apontou para uma porta grande de madeira escura que estava à esquerda da sala e Laila assentiu para a moça, agradecendo e fitando rapidamente o gorila de terno que ainda permanecia de pé ali perto. Ele não a seguiu, e ela se sentiu um pouco aliviada por isso.

Ela entrou na sala sem bater, afinal, estavam a esperando, não?

Logo se sentiu melhor. O ar ali parecia ser menos denso, mas não gostou muito da decoração fria e seca do local. Parecia estar em um consultório odontológico. Até onde ela morava possuía mais calor do que aquele lugar, e morar na Rússia era como morar dentro de um cubo de gelo de vez em quando.

Havia dois homens de ternos escuros parados ali, um estava sentado e parecia ler um relatório, o tipo de relatório que qualquer agente secreto lia. Laila se sentia dentro de um filme naquele lugar, ou dentro de uma série criminal. O outro era mais velho e quase calvo.

Um dos agentes correu rapidamente os olhos astutos pela garota que havia entrado. Parecia nova, ele lhe daria em torno de vinte e dois anos, ou um pouco mais. Torcia seu cachecol com as mãos e olhava para os dois como se eles fossem dois alienígenas. Parecia um pouco assustada, e um pouco confusa. _Só um pouco_. O agente já havia observado muitas pessoas entrarem naquela mesma sala, mas nenhuma parecia ter a certeza do motivo de ter sido chamada. E isso não se aplicava a ela, infelizmente.

Ele gesticulou para que ela se sentasse, e quando ela o fez, ele tomou a palavra.

- Srta. Alethea, você sabe o motivo de estar aqui?

Laila se remexeu inquieta na cadeira, deixando agora de torcer o cachecol com as mãos. Seus olhos amendoados correram pelos dois agentes. Ela assentiu minimamente com a cabeça.

- Por causa dele.

Era a resposta mais óbvia. E estava mais que claro para Laila que ela havia acertado, apenas o modo como aqueles dois a fitaram não lhe deixava mais dúvidas. Um se levantou.

- Srta. Alethea, o homem que você conhece pode ser um perigo para a humanidade se estiver solto. Loki já matou várias pessoas aqui por prazer, destruiu essa cidade... levamos anos para reconstruir prédios e acalmar as pessoas de que um possível ataque não iria mais acontecer. E nem disso temos certeza. Com Loki solto, a qualquer momento mais pessoas inocentes poderão morrer. O mundo inteiro corre esse risco.

Ele a fitou com intensidade e quase soltou um suspiro quando percebeu que ela não parecia surpresa com aquelas informações bombásticas. Tinha esperança de que ela cedesse e lhe desse informações caso fosse pega desprevenida, mas ela não parecia chocada, apenas ressentida com tudo o que ele havia dito.

- Loki é muito perigoso.

Ele disse de forma calma, e ela apenas continuou fitando a mesa de madeira clara. A respiração dela estava um pouco ruidosa, mas ela não estava demonstrando nada em relação ao que ele estava falando, muito menos estava ficando vulnerável. Ele suspirou dessa vez, sentando-se novamente e fitando-a nos olhos, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo.

- Você sabe que Loki não pode ser nem considerado... humano, não é?

Ele fez sua última tentativa, na qual ela respondeu com apenas uma palavra.

- Sim.

Dessa vez ele desistiu. O outro agente, que permanecia calado até então, limpou a garganta e pegou novamente o relatório.

- Você não faz nem ideia de onde podemos encontrá-lo?

Ele perguntou, fazendo a atenção de Laila se desviar para ele. Ela correu os olhos pelos papéis que o agente estava manuseando e negou com a cabeça.

- Não.

Os dois se entreolharam e um levantou uma sobrancelha. Um dos agentes fechou a pasta parda que continha o relatório e Laila conseguiu observar o nome _Loki Laufeyson__ escrito ali. O símbolo da SHIELD estava desenhado no envelope. Ela não conseguiu ver nada além daquilo antes do agente enfiar o envelope debaixo do braço e caminhar para a porta._

_O outro retirou um cartão preto de dentro do bolso interno do paletó e entregou-o para Laila, que o analisou com atenção. Antes não havia nada escrito, mas quando ela o tocou, percebeu que um número de telefone de aparência particular apareceu ali em caligrafia dourada._

_- O cartão só mostra sua verdadeira identidade quando __você__ o toca. Programei-o para isso. Caso se lembre de alguma informação, qualquer uma, e queira compartilhar conosco, é só ligar para esse número._

_Laila assentiu, enfiando o cartão de qualquer maneira na bolsa. Nesse momento, o agente que estava perto da porta a abriu, e ela percebeu que ele não tinha intenção de sair, mas aquilo era um convite claro para que ela o fizesse. _

_Caminhou para a porta e com um último olhar para os dois homens, saiu daquela sala horrenda._

_Quando a porta se fechou, os agentes respiraram fundo, um deles passando as mãos nos olhos e logo depois se levantando para pegar um café._

_- Acha que temos chances de conseguir alguma informação por parte dela?_

O homem não respondeu o mais novo, apenas encheu seu copo de café e tomou um longo gole. Permaneceu quieto por alguns minutos, pensando com cuidado na ordem que daria. E decidiu.

- Chame Natasha. A quero nessa missão.

O outro ficou surpreso com a decisão.

- Por que, senhor? Temos que dar tempo à menina, ela acabou de sair da sala...

O mais velho abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma ficha de aparência escura. O nome _Vingadores_ estava escrito em letra prateada ali. Ele a abriu, retirando a ficha de _Natasha_ Romanova e observando-a com atenção. Nunca pensou que precisaria de Natasha novamente, mas a mulher era perita em descobrir segredos.

- Aquela garota não vai nos falar nada.

- Por quê?

O agente mais novo perguntou. O outro fitou.

- Porque ela o ama.


	2. Midgard

**Nota da Autora: **essa fanfic não segue a cronologia de _Thor: The Dark World_, por ter sido escrita antes de o filme ser lançado.

* * *

><p><strong>Midgard<strong>

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sentindo cada parte do seu corpo gritar de dor. Aquilo era raro, e ele havia sentido tal desconforto físico apenas em dois momentos de sua vida. Quando se soltou da mão de Thor anos atrás, caindo em um mundo desconhecido logo depois, e quando foi jogado no chão diversas vezes por aquela criatura nomeada Hulk.

Permaneceu ali onde estava, quieto, escutando sua respiração ruidosa e difícil depois da grande queda, cada tomada de ar doía o seu peito, cada movimento com os olhos parecia fazer sua cabeça explodir. Tentou se situar onde estava, mas não conseguia discernir o lugar se não se levantasse e andasse um pouco por ele, e isso não estava nos seus planos no momento.

Queria apenas permanecer deitado até que a dor cedesse pelo menos um pouco. Por mais que fosse um deus e se recuperasse rápido de machucados físicos, cair em outro planeta de costas em uma velocidade anormal poderia se tornar algo catastrófico se ele abusasse do seu corpo.

Loki fitou o céu escuro e preenchido de estrelas que estava acima de si, pensando que uma delas poderia ser sua casa, poderia ser Asgard.

Mas Asgard havia deixado de ser sua casa há muito tempo.

Depois de ter sido capturado pelo time ridículo que se chamava Vingadores, Thor havia voltado para Asgard levando consigo ele, preso e amordaçado como se realmente fosse um vilão e alguém potencialmente perigoso, e não um irmão que havia dividido lutas e segredos durante muito tempo.

Loki não conseguiu se reintegrar em Asgard. Frigga havia recebido o filho com amor e carinho, como era de se esperar de uma mulher com tamanha doçura e condolência. Mas ele não conseguira os mesmos sentimentos de Odin e de todos que moravam ali.

Os olhares questionadores e acusadores pareciam furar as costas de Loki quando ele passava pelos corredores e pátios do palácio real de Asgard, deuses que claramente não concordavam com o retorno dele e preferiam vê-lo preso ao invés de livre e andando por ali como se fosse digno.

Os olhos asgardianos gritavam a ele que era ele o assassino, era ele o deslocado ali, o herdeiro do Rei dos Gigantes, Laufey. E não filho de Odin. Agora que sua origem fora colocada em pauta por Odin a todos, tais pessoas o fitavam como se ele fosse uma praga que havia muito tempo convivido com eles, mas que agora descoberta, deveria ser exterminada. Afinal, a maldade estava em sua genética e não demoraria a voltar à tona na mente do Deus da Trapaça, não?

E ele era o irmão inferior em Asgard. Sempre fora. Loki poderia lidar facilmente com estereótipos de assassino e desonesto e com olhares de reprovação, mas nunca com o rótulo de irmão inferior.

Conviver com isso sua vida imortal inteira e suportar tal fato como se realmente não se importasse estava se tornando uma grande tarefa e uma imensa tortura. Então ele fugira de Asgard, deixando um bilhete para Thor onde apenas ele poderia encontrar, pedindo para que ele não voltasse a procurá-lo, mesmo sabendo que isso seria justamente o que o irmão iria fazer. Tentou fugir pela ponte Arco-Íris, mas _Heimdall_ estava atento, então teve que gastar todas as suas energias para se tele transportar para qualquer lugar que poderia ser considerado um planeta.

Infelizmente o salto havia dado errado e as forças de Loki tinham se extinguido antes mesmo de ele pousar em algum terreno seguro. E ele tinha caído.

A dor alucinante ainda estava forte, mas seu corpo parecia acostumar-se a ela a cada segundo passado, o que facilitou um pouco quando ele levantou a cabeça e os ombros parcialmente, correndo os olhos azuis pelo local onde estava.

Árvores. Árvores de troncos escuros e com poucas folhas nos galhos. O tipo de árvores que Midgard possuía. Fitou mais atentamente em volta. Estava em um parque. Aquilo era mais que claro. O ar era agradável, mas era gelado. Loki odiava quando se sentia bem no frio, mas já havia se resignado de que a temperatura baixa não afetava seu corpo igual aos corpos de outros seres. Alguns animais voaram de uma árvore próxima, o chão estava úmido por causa da pouca neblina que havia no local.

De repente ele se sentiu inquieto, e um desespero foi tomando seu corpo aos poucos ao perceber que havia caído em um lugar familiar demais para que ele se sentisse saudável.

Sim, ele observou com mais atenção o tipo de vegetação que o envolvia, a terra úmida e fofa que estava debaixo do seu corpo, a grama que circulava o caminho que cortava aquele lugar, e constatou que havia caído no planeta que mais odiava.

- Merda.

* * *

><p>Laila corria em grande velocidade pelo parque, os tênis batendo no asfalto do caminho principal, a respiração estava pesada pelo grande esforço físico. O cabelo longo e ondulado estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, que balançava quando ela dava passadas mais largas. A música que escutava estava alta, ela preferia assim a escutar os barulhos estranhos que os animais noturnos faziam naquele lugar. Sempre que se esquecia do seu MP3 e era obrigada a correr sem música, achava que estava sendo seguida.<p>

Passava todas as noites por ali, correndo e descarregando sua energia adquirida durante o dia. Trabalhar em um jornal local tinha seus pontos negativos. Quando havia uma reportagem de urgência, todos ficavam tensos. Laila adorava descansar seu corpo, cansando-o. Visto de longe, aquilo não parecia fazer sentido.

O vento gelado batia em seu rosto à medida que ela corria. O inverno estava chegando. O mês de outubro já estava no fim, e a partir de novembro a tendência da temperatura era apenas cair e cair. Até que a neve tomasse conta do lugar.

Para qualquer pessoa, a cidade de Novosibirsk poderia ser considerada gelada em todas as épocas do ano, mas Laila já estava tão acostumada com a temperatura normalmente baixa que se sentia bem ali. E as pessoas exageravam, os meses de julho e de agosto eram os mais quentes do ano, podendo, com alguma sorte, chegar a vinte graus. E mesmo que a maior parcela dos moradores apreciasse tal época do ano, ela preferia o frio.

O frio era melhor para correr durante a noite, ficar debaixo do cobertor era melhor do que sentir sua pele grudada na roupa por causa do suor. Gostava de fotografar as pessoas brincando nos lagos congelados, os animais cavando um pouco os montinhos de neve para achar algum alimento. Adorava o aspecto das árvores quando o natal se aproximava.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro peculiar do parque. Continuou a correr no mesmo ritmo, até perceber que as árvores do seu lado esquerdo estavam mais espaçadas do que o normal. Laila conhecia o local muito bem, cada pedacinho do parque já fora fotografado por ela e ali era sua pista preferida de corrida. Franziu o cenho.

Era curiosa demais para ignorar aquilo. Diminuiu as passadas, sentindo os músculos protestarem pela parada brusca do exercício. Caminhou lentamente para as árvores e percebeu que quando mais adentrava o parque, mais os galhos estavam em número menor. De repente, chegou ao fim.

Um círculo estranho estava ali. A grama onde o círculo estava gravado já não existia, como se alguém tivesse queimado e desenhado anéis dentro do círculo. Aquilo parecia obra de alguém que queria provar a existência de extraterrestres e havia feito as próprias evidências.

Laila deu de ombros e retirou do bolso seu MP3, fotografando o círculo. Caso aquilo virasse notícia e Igor quisesse uma reportagem, ela já tinha uma foto para estampá-la.

Recolocou os fones que havia caído no momento em que ela parara bruscamente e voltou a correr, primeiro mais devagar, até retomar o ritmo em que estava minutos atrás.

Corria por cerca de dez minutos e de repente sentiu seu corpo trombar no corpo de alguém. A força do impacto fez com que Laila se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão. Ela usou as mãos para tentar melhorar a queda, mas isso fez apenas com que ela ralasse as palmas. Preocupou-se mais com quem poderia ter a feito cair do que seus machucados. Estava tarde e poderia ser perfeitamente um ladrão.

Laila virou-se para trás, ainda estava sentada no asfalto, mas percebeu que a pessoa na qual havia esbarrado também tinha caído, e parecia um pouco tonto, julgando pelo modo com que ele se apoiava em um banco próximo.

Ela se levantou e caminhou lentamente até ele, percebendo que era mais um homem estranho do que um ladrão, e parecia estar perdido ali.

Laila se aproximou dele, agachando-se por perto. Não sabia como ajudá-lo. Usava uma roupa estranha, algo emborrachado e cheio de tiras, com alguns detalhes dourados. Ela franziu o cenho e permaneceu quieta, observando-o. Seus cabelos eram negros como a noite, e estavam jogados para trás, mas alguns fios pareciam rebeldes, como se queda de ambos tivesse feito com que ele se soltassem da linha meticulosa que ele penteava-os.

De repente o homem a olhou. Seus olhos eram de um tom azul glacial, quase cinza. Parecia um tanto quanto surpreso com a presença dela, e a olhava com tanta intensidade que Laila se sentiu inquieta imediatamente. Ele parecia ler seus pensamentos ao observá-la com tanta determinação.

Pensou que não poderiam ficar ali, se fitando em silêncio.

- Você se machucou?

A pergunta era um tanto quanto tola. Estava mais que claro que ele havia se machucado. Uma parte do seu queixo parecia ralado assim como a mão dela e o lábio inferior tinha um pequeno corte. Laila temeu que ele tivesse batido a cabeça, já que seus machucados estavam no rosto.

Loki apenas continuou fitando a garota. Não poderia imaginar que iria ver uma humana tão cedo. E logo ali, em um parque, em uma madrugada de Midgard. Ela parecia ofegante, alguns fios grudavam no rosto, estava suada e a blusa que vestia estava levemente colada em seu corpo por causa disso.

Sua pele era branca como a neve, mas estava um pouco corada, ele ainda não sabia se era por causa do esforço físico ou porque ela havia se machucado. Conseguia ver a mão ralada dela. Os olhos eram castanhos, amendoados. Os lábios eram rosados e cheios e ela possuía um nariz delicado. E ela parecia esperar uma resposta por parte dele.

- Não...

Laila não sentiu convicção na resposta do homem. Ele parecia confuso com tudo.

- Você bateu a cabeça?

Ela perguntou e ele não entendeu como aquilo poderia ser relevante. Ela se sentiu culpada. Sabia que havia sido ela a trombar no homem, já que estava correndo em uma velocidade rápida e com música alta, não percebendo de fato o momento em que ele entrou em sua frente.

- Olha, me desculpe. Eu realmente não te vi... posso fazer algo por você? Levá-lo para casa?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Ela estava lhe pedindo desculpas? Uma humana culpada poderia ser uma boa isca para começar a noite, julgando que ele não tinha para onde ir nem por onde começar. Precisava de um local para ficar e esfriar a cabeça e tentar pensar melhor em seu próximo passo. Poderia facilmente ficar em um hotel midgardiano, mas não queria lugares públicos.

- Eu moro longe daqui...

Ele soltou no ar.

- Eu moro aqui perto, posso pegar meu carro e levá-lo. Você mora em outro bairro?

- Em outro planeta.

A resposta dele a surpreendeu. Aquele homem claramente havia batido a cabeça e não estava dizendo nada com sentido. Em um momento estranho e com uma atitude de pessoa culpada, Laila se levantou e gesticulou com a cabeça para ele fazer o mesmo.

- Vem... talvez lá em casa você possa dar um telefonema.

Loki esperou a garota virar-se de costas para se levantar e começar a segui-la, um sorriso malicioso tomou seu rosto no momento em que ele percebeu que fora fácil demais conseguir o que queria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> muito obrigada pelos comentários!


	3. Tácito

**Tácito**

Loki seguia Laila pelas ruas do bairro em que estavam, seus olhos azuis correndo por cada canto ali, tentando por meio disso reconhecer algo. Mas não sabia ainda sua exata localização. O lugar estava extremamente ermo por causa do horário. Era madrugada, ele sabia disso por causa da posição da lua. Havia aprendido bastante sobre Midgard quando desafiou os Vingadores na última vez em que visitara o planeta.

Ele percebeu a humana pegar uma chave de dentro da blusa, e não quis nem pensar onde a chave estava. Se ela estava pegando a chave, ela morava ali perto. Eles andaram pouco, e ele percebeu que ela morava muito perto do parque onde ele havia caído.

Laila andava calmamente, girando de vez em quando a chave no seu dedo indicador, olhava de soslaio para o homem sempre quando achava que ele estava mais distraído. Achava estranho o fato de ele estar calado. _Muito calado_. Nem mesmo uma palavra depois das que eles haviam trocado no parque. Ela não tentou conversar com ele, apenas tentava enfiar em sua cabeça que aquilo que ela estava fazendo podia ser irresponsável: levar um homem estranho para sua casa.

- É aqui.

Ela avisou e ele observou melhor o prédio em que ela havia parado. Era alto, no mínimo dez andares. As paredes eram feitas de tijolos em um tom marrom escuro, ele conseguiu observar um jardim na entrada, a iluminação da rua era boa. Parecia um bairro agradável para humanos. Claramente não era em uma região nobre, mas também não era no subúrbio.

Ela abriu a porta principal e ambos entraram no saguão. No momento em que a porta foi fechada, sentiram-se mais confortáveis. Mesmo que lá fora não estivesse tão frio, o ar mais quente e aconchegante de dentro do prédio era claramente mais bem-vindo. Loki olhou a escada a sua frente.

- Ah, me desculpe. Eu moro no último andar...

Laila disse, olhando-o com cautela. Sempre quando algum conhecido vinha ao seu apartamento pela primeira vez, reclamava das escadas ou fazia piadas de mau gosto com a altura do prédio e a falta de um elevador. Ela percebeu que o homem ainda não havia seguido nenhuma das duas condutas.

- Consegue subir as escadas?

Ela perguntou, no qual ele respondeu com um sorriso enviesado e ao mesmo tempo tranquilizador.

- É claro.

Não foi irônico em sua resposta, ela percebeu. Era a primeira vez que falava depois de terem deixado o parque. Ela achou a voz dele bonita, masculina. Ele devia falar mais. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e gesticulou com a mão para que ele a seguisse. Começaram a subir os intermináveis degraus.

Depois da subida, nenhum estava cansado. Laila achou estranho. Toda visita que ia até seu apartamento chegava ao fim da escada ofegante e com a respiração pesada. Ele não, estava calmo. Ela pegou novamente a chave e foi destrancar a porta. Loki percebeu que ela não estava cansada também, e concluiu que ela deveria estar mais do que acostumada com a escadaria. Ela abriu a porta e convidou-o a entrar.

Loki entrou no apartamento, correndo os olhos rapidamente pelo local. Estava mais quente ali, talvez pelo cômodo ser pequeno.

- Por favor, fique à vontade.

Ela pediu, quase implorando. Ver aquele homem alto em pé, com aquelas roupas estranhas, e praticamente imóvel em sua sala, estava deixando-a aflita. Ele percebeu o convite e se sentou em um sofá próximo, a postura perfeita. Colocou as mãos nos joelhos. Laila não sabia o que fazer.

- Er, só um momento, vou pegar o _kit_ de primeiros socorros.

Ele assentiu e observou-a sair da sala, indo em direção a um corredor e sumindo depois de alguns segundos. Ele conseguia escutar alguns barulhos lá dentro, e aproveitou-se de estar só para observar melhor o local onde estava.

Do seu lado esquerdo, ele conseguia discernir aquilo que os humanos chamavam de cozinha. Era pequena, mas clara. Apenas um balcão separava a cozinha da pequena sala em frente à porta de entrada. A sala onde ele estava era um pouco maior, o sofá era grande e confortável. Seus olhos astutos observaram que as paredes eram cobertas de fotografias enquadradas, em preto e branco ou coloridas. Havia uma que estava logo na entrada, era ela e mais uma mulher muito parecida com ela. Ambas sorriam. O sorriso da garota era bonito. As outras fotografias eram de lugares de Midgard. Ele reconheceu alguns. Havia estado em certos lugares fotografados quando tentou tomar aquele planeta anos atrás. E tinha que admitir que as fotografias eram de bom gosto.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ele escutou passos vindos do corredor. Laila entrou novamente no cômodo, trazendo consigo uma pequena maleta branca. Ela se sentou na mesa de centro que ficava em frente ao sofá, abrindo a maleta e retirando dali uma bolinha de algodão e um potinho com um líquido transparente, estendendo-os para o homem.

Loki não sabia o que ela queria que ele fizesse com aquilo, mas reconheceu na maleta o símbolo da cura para os humanos. De qualquer maneira, ele não poderia dizer a ela que aquilo era inútil e desnecessário, visto que em algumas horas ele não teria mais nenhum machucado no rosto.

- Sabe passar?

Ela perguntou, percebendo que ele havia olhado para o pote e o algodão de forma confusa. Ele fitou-a nos olhos. Ela percebeu que ficava desconcertada quando ele a olhava diretamente.

- Não.

Ela suspirou, molhando o algodão no líquido e olhando-o.

- Isso pode arder um pouco...

Com cuidado, ela estendeu o braço em direção a ele, e colocou vagarosamente o algodão sobre a ferida. Loki fechou os olhos no mesmo segundo. Aquilo ardia. E era idiotice deixar uma humana desconhecida fazê-lo sentir aquilo, sendo que poderia matá-la ali mesmo e dormir tranquilamente, sabendo que seus machucados já estariam curados quando acordasse.

Mas não poderia fazer aquilo. Precisava dela. Teria que usá-la. Precisava de um lugar para ficar até pensar em um plano mais elaborado e concreto. Ela o deixaria ficar ali? Não poderia manipular a mente dela. Estava fraco para tanto, conseguia sentir isso pela velocidade em que estava se curando. Mas poderia manipulá-la de outras formas.

Ela continuava passando aquele maldito líquido em seu rosto. Loki observou-a melhor. Não estava mais corada como estava minutos atrás. A pele do seu rosto era branca e sem imperfeições, o suor havia sumido, a blusa já não estava colada ao corpo, e mesmo assim ele conseguia ver os seios comprimindo o tecido. E o cheiro dela era bom, mesmo que antes ela estivesse correndo. Era adocicado... feminino. Ele percebeu como estava a observando, e perguntou-se pela primeira vez se realmente tinha batido a cabeça quando trombou nela. Remexeu-se, inquieto. Ela parou de passar o algodão nele no mesmo segundo.

- Te machuquei?

- Não...

Ele a olhou. Um olhar confuso, perdido. Os olhos azuis pareciam pedir algo que Laila ainda não sabia, mas que ela poderia descobrir.

- Você tem algum lugar para passar a noite?

A pergunta que ele gostaria de ouvir e estava querendo que ela a fizesse desde que o convidara a ir até ali. E ele havia conseguido isso apenas com um olhar. Ele quase sorriu, mas manteve o olhar grudado no dela.

- Você pode ficar aqui... se quiser.

Laila estava sendo imprudente, disso ela sabia muito bem. Não bastava convidar um completo estranho a entrar em seu apartamento de madrugada, agora o convidava a ficar ali? O que era aquilo que ela estava fazendo?

- Eu não quero incomodar.

Ele falou subitamente, fitando-a com aqueles olhos azuis glaciais, passando uma mensagem clara para ela de homem perdido. E ela se descobriu dizendo que não era incômodo nenhum ele passar a noite ali. Ele assentiu com gratidão e deu um pequeno sorriso a ela. Laila se levantou da mesinha de centro, colocando o algodão e o pote ali.

- Eu vou buscar uma toalha. – fez uma careta logo depois. – Você vai ter que dormir no sofá, não tenho quarto de hóspede.

_O que era um quarto de hóspede?_ Ele se perguntava. Não sabia, mas apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, já fora um grande passo conseguir que passasse a noite ali, não encheria a humana de perguntas que ele tinha certeza que ela julgaria idiotas.

Laila entrou no seu quarto, abrindo a porta do armário e tirando dali uma toalha limpa. Abriu a gaveta de cosméticos e descartou ali uma escova de dente para ele. Respirou fundo, girando a escova entre os dedos. Repentinamente se sentiu ansiosa, o motivo ela ainda não sabia. Deu de ombros e percebeu que o convite já havia sido feito, e que pensar demais em sua decisão não seria um caminho inteligente a percorrer.

Ela saiu do quarto, andando calmamente pelo corredor. Ao chegar perto dele, estendeu o braço com a escova de dente e a toalha limpa, pertences que ele pegou suavemente da mão dela, levantando-se do sofá.

- Obrigado.

Ele disse. Laila percebeu que ele era alto demais, e quando ela estava mais próxima e fitando-o de frente, sua altura parecia aumentar. Ela engoliu em seco, estendendo o braço e apontando para o corredor.

- O banheiro é na porta à esquerda.

Ele assentiu, indo na direção que ela indicou. Loki fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo quando percebeu que estava finalmente só. A luz branca do banheiro o deixava um pouco zonzo e ele se perguntou quando foi a última vez que se sentira tão fraco. Ao soltar a mão de Thor anos atrás, havia caído em um planeta estranho, mas as possibilidades de cura daquele planeta eram bem maiores do que as possibilidades de Midgard. De qualquer maneira, seus cortes pareciam arder menos agora.

Ele observou com cuidado o banheiro. Era pequeno, mas muito limpo e claro. Ele redirecionou seus olhos para o grande espelho que ficava sobre a pia, e assustou-se quando viu seu reflexo ali. As olheiras não eram tão intensas como quando ele desceu até Midgard pela última vez, mas ele se conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele estava mais cansado do que naquele dia.

Passou a mão no rosto, respirando fundo e começando a recobrar sua paciência, sabendo que teria que ficar ali por um bom tempo. O barulho do chuveiro e a água correndo pelo seu corpo o relaxaram. Mas ele precisava de mais.

* * *

><p>Laila permanecia sentada no sofá. Estava lá há quase cinco minutos inteiros, as mãos enrolando sem perceber a ponta de uma almofada. Ainda estava ansiosa, mas queria de todo modo se acalmar. Aquilo era loucura! Havia um completo estranho tomando banho em seu banheiro e ela estava com a roupa de cama do estranho em suas mãos. Mas algo nele lhe chamou a atenção. Ela não sabia se foi o porte dele, andando com tanta confiança mesmo que claramente estivesse em um lugar estranho para ele, ou se foi os olhos azuis a fitando e pedindo gentilmente que o aceitasse ali naquela noite.<p>

Respirou fundo, levantando-se e preparando o sofá para ele dormir. Retirou as almofadas de encosto e puxou o sofá, fazendo-o ficar um pouco maior, o suficiente para acomodar uma pessoa. Até mesmo uma pessoa alta igual a ele. Colocou o travesseiro e o lençol. Depois estendeu um cobertor grosso. Estava um pouco frio naquela noite. Ela caminhou até as janelas, fechando-as. O vento frio parou de correr ali dentro no mesmo instante, aquecendo ainda mais a sala.

Nesse momento, ela sentiu um cheiro diferente chegar ao seu nariz. Um aroma inconfundivelmente bom. Ela só não sabia analisar tal aroma. Franziu o cenho e virou-se. Ele estava atrás dela, em pé. Laila assustou-se, colocando a mão no peito, percebendo pelo toque seu coração bater de forma descompassada.

- Você me assustou. – ela disse e ele sorriu, visivelmente divertido. - Está com fome?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo alguns fios molhados do cabelo negro saírem do lugar e caírem rapidamente em seu rosto.

- Também estou, eu vou fazer sanduíches e...

De repente os olhos de Laila observaram com atenção a criatura que estava a sua frente. Ele não possuía roupa, ela havia se esquecido desse pequeno, mas tão importante detalhe. Mas ele deu o seu jeito, colocando apenas a calça de couro daquela roupa estranha que ele estava usando. O peito delineado estava completamente nu, revelando uma pele muito pálida, que brilhava um pouco por ainda estar úmida. Algumas gotas de água caíam do seu cabelo molhado, descendo pelos ombros, percorrendo o tórax e morrendo no cós de couro. Laila perguntou-se se ele estava realmente _apenas_ com a calça. Depois percebeu o tipo de pensamento em que estava submersa e remexeu a cabeça, saindo de seu torpor e ficando visivelmente desconcertada logo após.

- Sanduíches...

Ela repetiu para si, saindo do campo de visão dele e entrando na cozinha. Loki sorriu maliciosamente ao perceber o modo como ela havia lhe fitado, mas nada fez, apenas a seguiu, entrando na cozinha, observando a garota preparar aquilo que ela chamou de sanduíches de uma forma tão rápida que o deixou tonto.

Ela gesticulou para que ele se sentasse. Havia uma mesa pequena ali no canto, então ele se sentou na cadeira, observando-a colocar um prato repleto de sanduíches em frente a ele e convidando-o a comer um. Loki mordeu um pedaço, sentindo sua boca salivar com o sabor gostoso que aquilo possuía, e seu estômago agradecer ao alimento.

Laila se sentou em frente a ele, pegando um sanduíche e mordiscando calmamente, enquanto ele já havia terminado um e estava pescando o segundo no prato. Ela tentou controlar a sua curiosidade, que ela sabia aparecer nos momentos mais inoportunos. Mas não conseguiu tal façanha.

- Qual o seu nome?

Era um bom começo. Depois de fazer a pergunta, Laila realmente não acreditou que ainda não havia perguntado isso a ele. Aquela pergunta era primária para um início de conversa de estranhos, não?

- Loki.

Ele respondeu tranquilamente e ela falou o seu nome em um sussurro, experimentando como as letras soavam. Era um nome diferente, mas não menos bonito do que qualquer nome comum.

- Meu nome é Laila. De onde você é?

Ele terminou o segundo sanduíche e olhou para o prato, claramente indeciso se pegava outro ou se a esperava terminar o primeiro que ainda estava pela metade. Ela fez um gesto para que ele se servisse e ele viu aquilo como um aval para comer mais.

- De muito longe.

Uma resposta vaga, mas ela já sabia que ele não responderia de forma completa aquela pergunta. Quando a fez horas atrás no parque, ele havia dito que morava em outro planeta. Laila achou que ele estava confuso, mas pensando melhor, a resposta que ele lhe dera agora não era tão diferente da resposta anterior. Deixou tal debate arquivado em sua mente, sabendo que teria que se preocupar com aquilo depois.

- Você parece sozinho. Tem dinheiro para voltar para casa?

- Sim.

A resposta dessa vez chegou rápida e ela respirou aliviada. Laila não era nenhuma mendiga, mas não tinha dinheiro de sobra para entregar para alguém desconhecido voltar para um lugar muito distante. Ela assentiu, ficando um pouco sem assunto depois das perguntas. Sabia que poderia ter soado como falta de educação, mas precisava ao menos saber o básico, e ainda achou que ele não havia dado nada a ela, nenhuma resposta satisfatória. Como se ele temesse que ela soubesse de algo mais do que seu nome.

Ele poderia estar mentindo, não? Sim, poderia. Mas se ele quisesse realmente inventar uma história completa e descabível, ele já teria feito isso. Laila se levantou da cadeira e ele parou de mastigar, fitando-a com atenção.

- Vou tomar um banho para deixar você mais à vontade. Amanhã podemos sair para você, ahn, comprar roupas.

Ela fitou novamente o peito nu dele. Loki apenas gesticulou, deixando-a ainda mais desconcertada. Ele era muito quieto, que tipo de problema ele tinha? Não fez mais nada, apenas deu meia volta e caminhou para o banheiro, pegando a toalha na varanda antes disso.

Ela fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si, observando que ele havia deixado o banheiro impecável igual estava antes. Agradeceu-o mentalmente por isso. Odiava banheiro bagunçado. Ela entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água correr pelo corpo igual pensamentos diversos estavam correndo pela sua mente no momento.

Como iria descobrir mais daquele homem misterioso que estava sentado em sua cozinha naquele exato momento? Quanto tempo ele realmente ficaria ali no apartamento dela? Laila não teria coragem de pedir para que ele se retirasse, mas ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que se acomodava facilmente em um lugar estranho.

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando a água terminar de limpar os vestígios do sabonete líquido que ela havia passado no corpo, a espuma espessa girava pelo ralo enquanto ela pensava no que teria que fazer no dia seguinte. Seria domingo, tecnicamente um dia de folga, se ela não tivesse que sair para fotografar o que Igor havia lhe pedido.

Laila fechou o chuveiro, saindo do boxe e escovando os dentes. O espelho estava embaçado, mas ela não precisava fitar a si mesma para perceber o seu rosto cansado. Enrolou-se na toalha felpuda. Abriu a porta do banheiro, olhando primeiro se ele não estava por perto para depois correr para o quarto. Secou-se, jogando uma camisola de tecido leve pelo corpo. Estava acostumada à temperatura baixa daquele lugar e seu quarto estava sempre quente quando ela ia se deitar.

Pegou a toalha para estender na pequena varanda. Passou novamente pelo banheiro. A escova de dente dele estava em cima da pia, algo que não estava quando ela saíra do banheiro. Ele era rápido. Laila caminhou pelo corredor, entrando na sala e indo até a varanda para estender a toalha. O prato que antes havia sanduíches o suficiente para um exército estava agora vazio. Ela sorriu, indo em direção à sala.

Ao entrar, percebeu que o homem já havia dormido. E parecia estar em um sono pesado, já que não havia nem ao menos desligado a luz. O cobertor que ela havia posto para ele estava o cobrindo apenas até a cintura. O peito nu descia e subia lentamente por causa da respiração calma. Um braço estava para cima, a cabeça repousando ali com leveza. Laila pegou-se se aproximando mais para fitá-lo melhor. Ele era muito bonito para que ela não caísse na tentação de fazê-lo. Sua vontade era de cobri-lo melhor. Aquela sala era fria de noite. Mas a pele pálida dele não estava nem ao menos arrepiada.

Ela engoliu em seco, fechando e abrindo os olhos para voltar ao mundo real. Saiu de fininho da sala, apagando a luz e encostando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou lentamente para o próprio quarto, caindo na cama e puxando o cobertor para cima do corpo. Adormeceu segundos depois.

Quando Loki escutou-a fechar a porta do quarto, abriu os olhos e fitou com desinteresse o teto da sala. Ela havia apagado a luz, mas ele conseguia enxergar facilmente cada objeto ali. A claridade da lua batia na cortina da sala, e essa projetava sombras estranhas na parede oposta a ela. Ele permaneceu fitando aquilo por minutos, pensando em como a faria deixá-lo ficar ali por um tempo. Tempo suficiente para ele se recuperar e tentar um teletransporte para outro mundo. Midgard era óbvio demais. Seria o primeiro lugar que Thor o procuraria, mesmo que ele estivesse claramente em um lugar afastado e incomum.

Ele adormeceu antes de achar a resposta.


	4. Cotidiano

**Cotidiano**

Laila acordou na manhã do dia seguinte sentindo-se completamente renovada. Dormiu por poucas horas, mas não havia sonhado com nada e não tinha acordado por nada em específico também, tendo uma noite tranquila e fundamental para seu descanso.

Ela abriu os olhos de forma relutante, tendo plena consciência de que aquela era uma manhã de domingo, mas que de qualquer maneira ela teria que sair de debaixo dos seus cobertores quentes e deixar o conforto do seu apartamento para trabalhar. A reportagem que Igor queria publicar no jornal era para terça-feira e Laila precisava estar com as fotos prontas até amanhã.

Ela espreguiçou-se debaixo dos cobertores, sentindo seus músculos se esquentarem levemente e o sono deixar seu corpo aos poucos. Pensou em quais lugares teria que visitar para conseguir as fotos que precisava. Não queria passar muito do seu tempo de domingo tirando fotos, mesmo que aquilo pudesse ser considerado um _hobby_. Então decidiu fazer milagres e conseguir boas fotos na avenida principal da cidade, onde tinha cafés e bares cheios a todo o momento, e também no parque, onde ela corria todas as noites.

Com relutância, saiu de debaixo dos cobertores, sentindo rapidamente o vento gelado percorrer seu corpo quente. Estremeceu de leve, mas sabia que ia se acostumar com a temperatura depois de alguns minutos.

Passou as mãos no rosto, no mesmo momento em que saía do quarto e caminhava pelo corredor. Ao chegar à sala, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que o homem que antes estava dormindo ali agora estava acordado, sentado com uma postura perfeita no sofá. As roupas de cama estavam dobradas e empilhadas de forma arrumada e sua roupa agora estava no corpo, mesmo que o tecido de couro parecesse um pouco danificado e sujo de terra.

Loki a olhou rapidamente, tendo plena consciência dos olhos castanhos dela sobre si. Ele queria muito roupas novas, mas não podia simplesmente transfigurar todo aquele couro, ou aquilo geraria suspeitas. De qualquer forma, ele não tinha certeza se possuía forças para tentar magia naquele momento.

- Bom dia. – ela desejou, sorrindo levemente. – O que você costuma comer no café da manhã?

Ela não esperou ele voltar o cumprimento. Virou-se de costas para ele e começou a andar em direção à cozinha. Loki percebeu que ela usava uma camisola curta. Muito curta, para parâmetros normais. Mas ela não parecia se dar conta disso.

- Qualquer alimento é bem vindo.

Ele respondeu e Laila começou a pegar ingredientes para fazer panquecas. Percebeu que ele usava as palavras de uma forma diferente do que ela estava acostumada, mas não ousou perguntar nada sobre isso.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para pegar algo que estava dentro do armário e Loki não pôde deixar de observar o tecido leve da camisola subir com esse gesto, revelando assim as pernas torneadas que ela possuía. Seus olhos atentos cravaram-se ali por breves segundos, até ela voltar à sua posição normal e ele se levantar do sofá.

Ela pegou os ovos dentro da geladeira e fechou-a, virando-se para colocá-los no balcão. Quando percebeu, o homem que segundos antes estava sentado no sofá, agora estava em pé atrás dela, muito perto de si, para ser saudável.

Ela se assustou minimamente, sempre achando que a qualquer momento ele tiraria daquela roupa esquisita de couro uma arma e daria um tiro nela, roubando tudo o que tinha de valioso ali. Mas ele não fez aquilo, apenas a fitou com incrível atenção.

- Gostaria de agradecer por você ter me deixado passar a noite aqui. Pela confiança e pela recepção.

Ele disse, sabendo que aquilo era um esforço sobrenatural para ele. Agradecer uma humana estava longe de ser algo plausível em uma circunstância normal.

Laila fitou-o com atenção, ficando um pouco zonza por causa da falta de espaço entre ele e ela. Ele tinha um cheiro incrível, e era muito bonito. Qualquer mulher se sentiria um pouco idiota perto de um homem como aquele, principalmente pela distância que ele estava dela. Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Não precisa agradecer. Você quer comer alguma fruta até que as panquecas estejam prontas?

Ela gesticulou para uma fruteira e ele pegou uma vermelha, mordendo-a calmamente e sentindo o gosto adocicado que a fruta possuía. Não era doce como as frutas de Asgard, mas ainda era boa. Laila virou-se de costas e rapidamente começou a preparar as panquecas. Loki tentou ignorar a presença dela ali, mas a camisola que ela usava revelava mais do que ele estava acostumado a ver, comparado aos vestidos das mulheres de Asgard. As pernas dela eram bonitas demais para serem ignoradas.

De repente ela se virou e ele desviou os olhos rapidamente. Laila se aproximou e colocou um prato com uma panqueca grande em frente a ele, assim como talheres, e gesticulou para que ele começasse a comer.

Loki atendeu ao pedido dela sem pensar duas vezes. Já sentia fome desde que acordara. Ele colocou um pedaço daquele alimento na boca com relutância, mas ao mastigá-lo, quase fechou os olhos. Aquela comida era boa. Muito melhor do que a comida midgardiana que ele comera desde a última vez que ele estivera ali. Ele descobriu tarde demais que apreciava muito tudo o que ela preparava para ele.

Laila observava Loki com atenção, percebendo com facilidade os olhos azuis dele um pouco fora de foco, como se ele estivesse imerso em pensamentos. E a cada minuto que se passava, a fisionomia dele mudava. Ele parecia perdido, quase triste.

- O que há com você?

Ela perguntou sem conseguir se conter. Era curiosa demais para ficar calada, mas aquela expressão estava no rosto dele desde que ele entrara ali, e isso estava deixando-a inquieta. Loki engoliu o pedaço de panqueca e a olhou de forma surpresa. Ele era conhecido por ser uma pessoa fechada, poderia dizer que apenas sua mãe adotiva conseguia dizer se ele estava diferente ao olhá-lo. Aquela garota não, o conhecera há menos de vinte e quatro horas e já descobrira que algo estava errado.

Ele precisava rapidamente inventar uma história convincente. Algo que sua mente já estava acostumada a fazer.

- Eu estou procurando algo novo na minha vida. Na verdade, estou precisando. A começar por um lugar para ficar...

- Você trabalha em que? – a pergunta veio na velocidade de um raio.

- Sou um pesquisador, mas agora procuro algo diferente.

Ele respondeu calmamente. Estava acostumado demais a mentir e nunca dava sinais de que estava fazendo algo errado. Mas Laila permaneceu calada, algo lhe dizia que aquela história que ele contava não era verdadeira, por mais que ele estivesse calmo e convicto ao dizê-la. Ele era misterioso, nunca respondia suas perguntas de forma aberta. Sempre faltava algo. Algo que a deixava intrigada e curiosa demais para ser saudável.

Ela estava disposta a pagar o preço.

- Você pode ficar aqui até achar o que procura.

Um convite. E justamente o convite que Loki procurava desde que colocara os pés naquele apartamento. Manipulá-la fora fácil. Mais fácil do que ele previra. Porém, algo lhe dizia que aquela garota era mais esperta do que ele achava que era, mas ele estava disposto a descobrir isso também. Precisava ficar ali, precisava traçar um plano para sair de Midgard. E para isso, precisava de tranquilidade para pensar, sem ter que se preocupar muito com Thor e seus amigos humanos o procurando.

De repente ela se levantou.

- Eu vou precisar sair pela manhã para fotografar. Mas fique à vontade aqui.

Loki não tinha ideia do que era fotografar, mas ele precisava sair para andar um pouco pelo local onde havia caído. Precisava se situar.

- Posso acompanhá-la?

Ele perguntou e Laila o olhou com atenção. Não via motivos para não deixá-lo acompanhá-la. De qualquer maneira, aquilo seria até mais tranquilizador, já que não estaria deixando um estranho sozinho no seu apartamento.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, virando-se de costas e andando diretamente para o quarto.

* * *

><p>Andava pela cidade há quase uma hora. Loki estava atento a tudo à sua volta, querendo captar tudo o que seus olhos e seus instintos conseguiam. Ele olhava atentamente por onde passavam. Ali era frio. Na verdade, era o lugar midgardiano mais frio que ele um dia visitara. Mesmo que o sol banhasse a rua onde estava, as pessoas ali andavam com cachecóis e casacos pesados. O vento era gelado, mas a temperatura baixa não o incomodava. Porém, mesmo que ele percebesse algumas pessoas esfregando as mãos umas nas outras, ele sabia que não era exagero. O frio não o afetava como uma pessoal normal, tampouco como um humano.<p>

Ela estava vestida como o restante das pessoas. Usava uma calça de couro escuro, muito semelhante à que ele vestia, uma blusa de lã vermelha de gola alta e botas de cano alto. Por cima, jogou um casaco mais pesado, que possuía um capuz com peles.

- Qual animal vocês utilizam para fazer os casacos?

Laila virou-se para ele depois de alguns segundos percebendo que ele se referia ao casaco dela. Ela sorriu.

- Provavelmente raposa ou algo semelhante. Mas todos os meus casacos são de pele sintética. Sou contra a matança de animais sem motivo.

Loki podia até perder seu tempo explicando para ela que não era sem motivo, que matar um animal para pegar sua pele era instinto de sobrevivência. Mas ele não conhecia os motivos humanos para eles usarem peles, então não quis dizer nada. Laila ainda o fitava.

- O meu casaco consegue me aquecer do mesmo modo que um casaco feito de raposas. E nenhum animal sofre para isso.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso que Loki descobriu apreciar muito. Não pôde deixar de notar como o sorriso dela era bonito. A claridade do dia batia no rosto dela, iluminando parte da pele pálida que ela possuía. Os olhos dela estavam mais claros por causa disso, amendoados. Ele pegou-se a observando mais do que o necessário.

- Você não está com frio?

Ela perguntou, despertando-o de sua análise. Ele deu de ombros.

- Um pouco. Vou comprar roupas quentes em breve.

- Estamos em setembro e a temperatura já está desse jeito... – ela correu os olhos castanhos pelo local onde estavam - Mês que vem vamos sofrer nessa cidade.

Ela sorriu, desviando-se de uma árvore por perto. Ele percebeu que haviam saído da rua principal e começavam a se embrenhar no mesmo parque em que ele caíra na noite anterior. Ela olhou para ele.

- Preciso tirar umas fotos por aqui... por que não aproveita o tempo para olhar umas lojas aqui perto? – ela apontou para a direção leste. – Há pequenos shoppings naquela direção.

Não estava o dispensando, mas ela tinha que admitir a si mesma, andar com ele ao lado vestindo aquelas roupas estava gerando uma curiosidade estranha por parte das pessoas na rua. Curiosidade que ele parecia não apreciar, ela já havia percebido.

Ele apenas assentiu e virou-se, andando na direção que ela dissera. Laila respirou fundo, percebendo que ainda teria uma longa manhã pela frente.

Não havia nem ao menos começado a fotografar o que realmente queria.

* * *

><p>Laila mexia na lente da câmera quando percebeu que fazia força demais para ler os números que estavam ali. Ela levantou o rosto, notando que a claridade do dia havia ido embora e que o céu estava em um tom alaranjado muito bonito. O crepúsculo já se aproximava. Era um dos momentos do dia que ela mais apreciava, mas ela se assustou ao perceber que já estava anoitecendo. Havia planejado fotografar apenas pela manhã. Perdia totalmente a noção do tempo quando fotografava, principalmente naquele lugar onde estava. Um lugar que ela adorava.<p>

Ela escutou passos por perto e um vulto negro se aproximou rápido demais, fazendo-a virar-se para trás para verificar quem era. O homem que antes a acompanhava agora estava perto dela, segurando muitas sacolas e a olhando com atenção. Laila colocou a mão no peito, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

- Você me assustou.

Ele continuou a fitá-la, mas depois de alguns segundos apenas deu de ombros.

- Você se assusta muito.

Laila fez uma careta. Ele não tinha ideia do modo como se aproximava das pessoas? Quase não fazia barulho, parecia um felino andando pelas ruas. Sempre quando ela se dava conta da presença dele, ele já estava por perto. Olhou-o com atenção, desistindo de colocar aquelas opiniões em voz alta.

- Vamos.

Ela gesticulou para ele, e Loki a seguiu, percebendo que ela estava indo em direção ao prédio onde ela morava.

* * *

><p>A primeira atitude que tomou quando ela entrou no apartamento foi fechar as janelas e ligar o aquecedor. Sabia que o domingo estaria frio, mas nunca imaginou que seria tanto. E o inverno ainda não havia chegado em Novosibirsk. Ela estremeceu e virou-se para o homem, que depositava as sacolas no sofá ali perto.<p>

- Eu vou fazer um jantar. Fique à vontade.

Ele assentiu, dizendo que iria tomar um banho e colocar roupas novas. Laila gesticulou para ele e foi em direção ao próprio quarto, colocando com cuidado a bagagem com os equipamentos de fotografia e a sua bolsa pessoal em cima da cama. Ela escutou o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando e o chuveiro sendo ligado. Sentia necessidade de um banho quente também, e de colocar uma roupa mais confortável, mas sabia que no momento em que fizesse isso, desistiria de preparar um jantar e pensaria apenas em enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas.

Ela andou novamente até a cozinha, notando de imediato que estava cansada demais para cozinhar algo elaborado. Então decidiu apenas fazer um macarrão ao molho com manjericão. Ela pegou a panela e colocou a água para esquentar, indo em direção à pequena dispensa e escolhendo os ingredientes. Começou a preparar tudo. Não se deu conta quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta.

Loki saiu do banho dez minutos depois, sentindo-se melhor por estar com roupas novas. Não eram confortáveis quanto às roupas de Asrgad, o algodão que as tecelãs de lá usavam era o melhor do reino. Mas não podia reclamar.

Seu nariz capturou um cheiro muito convidativo saindo da cozinha e ele caminhou até lá calmamente, observando a garota jogar algo que parecia ervas em cima de dois pratos cheios de algo que ele não reconheceu.

Ela fitou o homem que havia acabado de entrar na cozinha e sorriu, gesticulando para que ele se sentasse e colocando o prato em frente a ele. Ele estava vestindo uma calça negra e uma blusa de algodão grosso em um tom verde escuro. Ela percebeu que aquelas cores eram as preferidas dele, estavam também predominantes naquela roupa estranha que ele usava na noite anterior. Mas os tons escuros deixavam os olhos claros ainda mais frios. Ele olhou para a comida com visível interesse.

- É macarrão, com manjericão.

Ela disse o óbvio. Ainda não havia conhecido alguém que não soubesse o que era macarrão, mas ele olhava para o prato de forma tão curiosa que ela suspeitou que ele não fazia ideia do que estava a sua frente. Ele apenas assentiu, pegando o garfo e colocando um pouco de macarrão na boca. Quando ele começou a comer avidamente, Laila notou que ele havia aprovado o prato escolhido por ela.

Sorriu, começando a comer também. Adorava quando alguém apreciava a comida que ela fazia. Cozinhar era um dos seus _hobbys_, e ver alguém satisfeito ao comer o que ela servia era sempre algo prazeroso.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até finalmente Loki abrir a boca e iniciar uma conversa.

- Você nasceu aqui?

Laila o fitou com um pouco de surpresa. Aquela quebra de parâmetro na conversa podia ser um convite para se conhecerem melhor, algo que ela nunca ia recusar, já que ele ficaria ali por mais tempo do que o planejado.

- Não... sou de Kozani. – ao ver a confusão nos olhos frios, acrescentou. – Grécia.

Grécia... Loki conhecia aquele lugar. Passara por lá brevemente quando os agentes da SHIELD estavam tentando localizá-lo quando ele roubara o Tesseract. Era um lugar bonito. Havia algo de interessante nele, diferente de quase todos os lugares que ele visitara em Midgard. Havia algo que remetia ao passado daquele povo. Ele sempre apreciava algo assim.

Mas por que ela se enfiara naquele buraco frio?

- Por que mora aqui?

- Vim para cá por motivos pessoais... – Laila deixou no ar, não querendo entrar muito naquele assunto, principalmente com alguém que ela acabara de conhecer. – Mas acabei entrando para a faculdade aqui e conseguindo um emprego. Adoro Novosibirsk.

Ela respondeu, mas Loki ficou intrigado com a falta de informação. Motivos pessoais? Ele era uma pessoa que conseguia ler cada nuance nas expressões do rosto de alguém, e percebeu fácil demais que ela havia ficado um pouco triste apenas em pensar no motivo pessoal de ter mudado da Grécia.

- Você trabalha com o que? – ele perguntou, decidido a conhecê-la melhor.

- Sou fotógrafa de um jornal local... fiz jornalismo, mas acabei seguindo um lado artístico do meu curso. – ela deu de ombros. – Não importa, eu amo o que eu faço.

O modo como ela disse aquilo o deixou até mesmo desconcertado. Nunca havia visto tanta paixão nas palavras de uma midgardiana. Aquilo o intrigou, deixou-o curioso e até mesmo o atraiu, o que era considerado um feito. Nunca havia conhecido uma humana assim, peculiar.

Ela terminou de comer e olhou para o prato dele, que já estava vazio.

- Com licença... eu vou tomar um banho. Se quiser, pode comer mais. – apontou para o fogão. – Tem macarrão de sobra.

Ela piscou para ele e Loki franziu o cenho com aquele gesto, observando a garota sair da cozinha e caminhar diretamente para o banheiro. O chuveiro foi ligado minutos depois. Loki permaneceu ali, quieto. Até olhar para o fogão e decidir comer mais.

* * *

><p>Laila saiu do banheiro minutos depois de banho tomado e dentes escovados. Olhou pelo corredor para se certificar que ele não a veria andar de toalha por ali. Correu até o quarto e fechou a porta, pegando uma lingerie e colocando sua camisola. Deixaria para lavar os cabelos na parte da manhã. Poderia deitar-se mais cedo naquela noite. Tirara as fotografias com a câmera digital, pois Igor achava mais fácil analisá-las no computador e mandar diretamente para os editores.<p>

Laila preferia a fotografia tirada com a câmera manual, mas deixava aquilo para as fotografias pessoais.

Ela saiu do quarto, indo em direção à sala. Ele estava perto da janela, os olhos frios estavam focados na paisagem lá fora, como se ele estivesse observando algo que Laila não conseguia ver. Ela pigarreou para chamar a atenção dele, andando calmamente para perto dele. Loki virou-se rapidamente, fitando-a com extrema atenção. Ela usava aquela mesma camisola curta. Laila fez uma pequena careta, como se pedisse desculpas com esse gesto.

- Eu preciso dormir... amanhã trabalho cedo. Mas fique à vontade.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso mínimo e enviesado, que combinou perfeitamente com o rosto dele. Com a rapidez de um lince, ele se aproximou dela, pegando com delicadeza a mão feminina e depositando um beijo demorado ali. Os olhos frios a fitavam no mesmo momento em que ele desejou.

- Boa noite.

Laila corou, sem conseguir sem conter. Achou-se idiota por sentir seu rosto queimar com um simples beijo na mão.

- Boa noite.

Ela desejou, virando-se rapidamente e saindo da sala para ficar só. De alguma forma, sentia-se um pouco zonza depois de tudo. Aquele homem era extremamente misterioso e não havia trocado quase nenhuma palavra com ela. Beijar a mão dela fora um salto. Salto que ela apreciou em demasia. Mesmo que tivesse durado poucos segundos, ela sentiu como os lábios dele eram frios, assim como os olhos azuis. Mas o contato dos lábios fora diferente.

Fora quente.


	5. Peculiaridades

**Peculiaridades**

Laila acordou na manhã do dia seguinte, quase não acreditando que ainda não havia claridade o suficiente para entrar através do tecido das cortinas. Sempre acordava muito cedo nos dias de semana, mas ela teve a impressão de que estava ficando um pouco mais preguiçosa naqueles últimos dias. Só não sabia o motivo.

Poderia ser uma quebra de rotina. Aquele homem estava a tirando de suas manias cotidianas. Ou não?

Ele já estaria acordado?

Ela não sabia responder, não escutava nenhum barulho vindo do lado de fora do quarto. Gemendo em protesto, ela se remexeu debaixo do grosso cobertor e retirou-o de cima do corpo, sentindo no mesmo momento como a manhã de segunda feira em Novosibirsk estava fria. Daria tudo para ficar o dia inteiro em casa, apenas curtindo um cobertor e um chocolate quente.

Mas não podia, precisava trabalhar. Então antes de seguir o costume de entrar diretamente no chuveiro, ela jogou o robe grosso por cima do corpo, fechando-o para que o frio diminuísse. Abriu com cuidado a porta que deixara entreaberta e percebeu que o apartamento ainda estava escuro, indicando que a cortina da sala ainda estava fechada.

Ela entrou na sala com relutância, seus olhos castanhos procurando rapidamente e de forma automática o sofá.

Ele ainda estava dormindo. Seus braços estavam por trás da cabeça e os cabelos levemente bagunçados. Mas parecia confortável daquele modo. Não parecia sentir frio. A coberta que Laila lhe dera estava jogada apenas na metade do corpo, até a cintura, deixando o peito delineado visível. A pele dele não estava nem ao menos arrepiada. Ela franziu o cenho, achando aquele fato no mínimo peculiar.

Ele parecia relaxado, como ela nunca vira, ainda mais que na noite anterior, quando ela tinha o observado dormir naquele mesmo lugar. Naquele momento, ele parecia estar mais tranquilo. As pequenas linhas de expressão do rosto normalmente sério estavam desanuviadas, deixando-o ainda mais bonito.

Ela tentou sair daquela linha de pensamentos.

Laila deixou a sala, indo em direção ao banheiro e fechando a porta com cuidado para que fizesse o mínimo de barulho. A água quente correu pelo seu corpo e foi muito bem vinda. Daquela vez ela lavou o cabelo, sabendo que demoraria horas para que ele se secasse sozinho, mas não arriscava ligar o secador com ele ali dentro. Poderia acordá-lo.

Quinze minutos depois, ela saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto, enrolada na toalha. Pegou roupas quentes e vestiu-as, rezando para que elas aquecessem o seu corpo rapidamente. Deus, não estavam nem no inverno. Quando chegasse aquela estação, Laila sofreria.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e seu material de fotografia, tendo o cuidado de separar a câmera digital da câmera manual. Não precisaria da manual naquela manhã. Saiu do quarto, decidindo comer algo quando chegasse à padaria mais próxima. Não queria acordá-lo com o barulho da cozinha. Ele poderia se virar com o próprio café-da-manhã?

_Por Deus, Laila. Ele é um homem, e não uma criança._

Meneou a cabeça e olhou-o com atenção. Ele ainda estava dormindo, e não parecia que ia acordar tão cedo. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Ele não sabia da rotina dela, onde ela trabalha e a que horas costumava chegar.

Decidiu deixar um bilhete, dizendo que teve que sair mais cedo. Colocou o endereço de onde ela trabalhava, junto com o telefone do local e o seu celular. Depois de colocar o bilhete em cima da mesa da cozinha, perguntou-se se seria prudente deixar um desconhecido dentro de sua própria casa. Relutou por alguns minutos, mas no fim apenas deu de ombros, indo em direção à porta.

Se aquele homem quisesse lhe fazer mal, já teria feito. Ficaram sozinhos boa parte do tempo e ele não tentou nada. Nada. Ter um homem bonito como aquele dentro do seu apartamento e não fazer nada era praticamente um pecado, uma abominação. Era estranho pensar que dormiram sob o mesmo teto, mas em lugares diferentes. Dormiram. Apenas isso.

Laila meneou a cabeça, tentando tirar tais pensamentos da sua mente. Ela destrancou a porta, olhando-o uma última vez antes de sair para trabalhar.

Definitivamente estava há muito tempo sem ter qualquer tipo de relação com um homem.

* * *

><p>Loki acordou cerca de duas horas depois de Laila ter saído do apartamento. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e seus sentidos começaram a ficar alertas em menos de um segundo. Dormira muito, e de forma pesada. Pesada <em>demais.<em> Ele não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que havia dormido daquele jeito, visto que evitava a todo custo se entregar ao sono da forma mais profunda.

Aquilo podia ser perigoso visto por um lado. Quando dormia, ficava vulnerável. Depois ele meneou a cabeça, pensando que estava sendo tolo. Ele estava em um buraco em Midgard, onde seria quase impossível alguém achá-lo. De qualquer maneira, sua companhia era uma humana, e só. Ela não representava perigo, e caso o fizesse, ele poderia quebrar o pescoço dela sem usar magia.

Mas onde ela estava?

Ele se sentou no sofá e mexeu a cabeça, procurando-a com esse gesto. Mas o lugar estava silencioso demais, e se Loki descobrira algo desde que estava ali, era que aquela garota era tudo, menos silenciosa.

Levantou-se e andou até a cozinha, onde percebeu um bilhete colocado ali que continha um recado e um endereço. E números que ele não fazia ideia do que representavam.

Ficou quase aliviado ao perceber que estava só. Gostava da solidão, de ter apenas a sua própria companhia. E precisava dessa solidão no momento, principalmente para pensar. Pensar em um modo de sair dali. _Precisava_ sair dali. Humanos eram seres inquietos e conversadores, ele temia que ela pudesse abrir a boca para vizinhos ou pessoas próximas. A SHIELD tinha espiões em cada canto do mundo, ele não ficaria surpreso caso surgisse algum ali.

Seu estômago roncou e ele correu os olhos pelo local, procurando por algo para comer. Não havia frutas ali, nem mesmo pães. Ele achou um pote com rodelinhas de massas doces onde se lia 'biscoitos' e comeu alguns, mas não apreciou o gosto daquilo. Permaneceu quieto por um tempo, tentando busca a energia interna do seu corpo, que não veio.

Ele estendeu a mão para o bilhete que estava pousado em cima da mesa e concentrou-se. A folha pequena de papel mexeu-se levemente, mas depois de alguns segundos voltou a cair, inerte. Porém, Loki ficou satisfeito. Apenas o fato de conseguir mover aquele objeto indicava que seus poderes estavam voltando. Aos poucos, mas voltando.

Era por isso que estava dormindo de forma tão pesada? Era seu corpo pedindo pelo descanso? Pedindo pela recuperação dos seus poderes para finalmente sair dali? Ou era simplesmente porque se sentia à vontade dentro daquele lugar?

Ele não soube responder àquelas perguntas naquele momento. Saiu da cozinha, andando até o corredor e decidindo analisar com mais cuidado o lugar onde estava. Pela primeira vez estava só ali, e aquilo poderia se uma oportunidade única.

Ele entrou no quarto dela sem receio, correndo os olhos azuis atentamente pelo cômodo. Nada estava fora do lugar. Ela era metódica quando a assunto era arrumação. A única quebra de organização era uma roupa que estava jogada de qualquer forma na cama. Possuía rendas, era a roupa que ela usava para dormir.

Ele levantou a roupa, fazendo com que o aroma dela inevitavelmente chegasse ao seu nariz. Loki fechou os olhos, percebendo de imediato que apreciava muito o perfume dela. Não era adocicado como o perfume costumeiro das mulheres. Mas era feminino demais para que ele o ignorasse.

Ele tentou tirar aqueles pensamentos da mente. Há muito não possuía uma mulher, há muito não tinha uma companhia feminina. Mas ele não estava tão desesperado a ponto de se rebaixar e procurar uma companhia humana. A menos que...

Loki repassou todas as conversas que havia tido com ela e não se lembrou de nenhuma em que ela mencionasse um companheiro. Anotou isso mentalmente. Uma humana sem alguém sempre era um alvo mais vulnerável.

Ele correu uma última vez os olhos pelo quarto, observando duas peças de roupas meticulosamente dobradas em cima de uma poltrona, assim como tênis ao lado. Roupas parecidas com as que ela estava usando quando se conheceram. Corrida. Ela gostava de correr, era isso que estava fazendo quando praticamente o atropelou. Ele anotou isso mentalmente também.

Estava quase saindo do quarto, quando uma fotografia chamou a sua atenção. Ele se aproximou da cômoda dela, as orbes azuis olhando com atenção o parque em que ele caíra sendo retratado pelas lentes dela. A fotografia era preto e branca, mas ainda assim era bonita. O equipamento dela estava ao lado, lentes de diversos tamanhos colocadas uma ao lado da outra. Loki percebeu que além de fotografar por trabalho, ela fotografava por prazer.

Não perdeu mais seu tempo olhando o quarto, saiu do cômodo e pela primeira vez percebeu uma porta ao lado da porta em que ele acabara de sair. Não fazia ideia do que estava do outro lado da porta, e sabia que não teria força para se teletransportar, caso quisesse. Resolveu arriscar. Sua mão contornou a maçaneta da porta, sentindo o metal mais gelado do que o normal.

Calmamente, ele a abriu, percebendo de imediato como ela era tola em deixar tudo destrancado. Depois se lembrou de que ela morava sozinha, e que não tinha motivos para trancar tudo. Ele deu de cara com um corredor, sentindo facilmente a brisa gelada bater em seu corpo. Havia uma escada ali, que o levava a um patamar mais alto e claro.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de subir as escadas. Havia outra porta o bloqueando, mas essa era de vidro, o que o possibilitou a ver o que tinha do outro lado.

Era a cobertura do apartamento dela. Ele abriu a porta, sentindo o lugar ainda mais frio. Estava a uma altura considerável e o vento ali era mais forte. Ele olhou tudo atentamente. Havia um jardim circulando um banco ali perto, as flores coloridas quebravam o padrão acinzentado do local. Uma pequena estufa estava ao lado, onde ele percebeu que ela cultivava plantas de todas as formas e tamanhos.

Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção naquele lugar fora um quarto fechado que estava no canto. Sem pensar duas vezes, Loki caminhou até ele, pousando a mão na fechadura da porta e a abrindo. Destrancada. Que espécie de pessoa deixa tudo destrancado?

Ele entrou ali, e o que viu não lhe disse nada. O cômodo não possuía janela e nem um tipo de claridade, a não ser a do dia que entrava pela porta que ele abrira. Pela escuridão, ele conseguiu enxergar apenas equipamentos estranhos e bacias com líquidos transparente. Havia fotografias penduradas em uma espécie de fio.

Ele não entendeu absolutamente nada do que aquele cômodo representava, então fechou a porta e voltou a fitar a cobertura. Podia dizer com absoluta certeza que o lugar lhe agradava. Não sabia dizer o motivo. Poderia ser o silêncio daquele local, apenas o som do vento se era ouvido. Ou como ele era frio. Loki gostava do frio. Ou até mesmo o cheiro das plantas, tal cheiro o deixava calmo.

Ele respirou fundo, seus pensamentos girando em torno de diversos assuntos, cada um mais diferente que o outro. Procurou focar-se nos mais importantes. Esperaria a garota chegar e diria a ela que saíra para procurar um lugar para ficar, apenas para não gerar suspeitas. Por mais que ele quisesse sair dali, ele sabia que se realojar seria ainda mais perigoso. Quanto menos midgardianos o vissem ali, melhor.

Depois de muito pensar, ele percebeu que poderia até fugir, mas no final teria que fazer algo que ele nunca pretendera fazer. Algo que ele detestava.

Seduzi-la.

Seduzi-la para tê-la totalmente sob controle. Ele convivera poucos dias com ela, mas já percebera que aquela garota era esperta, não sabia se podia confiar completamente na inocência dela, mesmo ela sendo humana.

Ela não mencionara um companheiro, mas Loki sabia que aquilo também não seria realmente um problema caso existisse alguém. Ele sorriu levemente, mas logo seu sorriso morreu.

Teria que se rebaixar a tanto? Tomar uma humana para conseguir um lugar para se esconder e permanecer anônimo até conseguir tomar uma atitude mais viável?

Quando seus poderes voltariam?

* * *

><p>Laila chegou do trabalho, sentindo-se exausta. Como de costume, trancou a porta, jogando a chave em um potinho que ficava ali perto, andando calmamente até o quarto. Suas mãos foram em direção ao pescoço e ela desatou o grande nó que fizera no cachecol, retirando-o do corpo e o jogando em cima da poltrona enquanto se jogava no colchão de sua cama.<p>

Fechou momentaneamente os olhos, mas logo depois os abriu, sabendo perfeitamente que, caso ficasse muito tempo assim, cairia no sono com facilidade. Estava cansada, mas ainda tinha trabalho a fazer. Muito trabalho.

Loki entrou no quarto dela de forma silenciosa, e quando Laila o viu, soltou uma pequena exclamação por causa do susto, colocando a mão no peito e sentindo seu coração bater rapidamente.

- Desculpe-me. Você me assustou. Esqueci que você estava aqui... – logo depois do que falara, Laila colocou a mão na boca e o olhou como se pedisse desculpas. – Ora, isso não foi muito educado.

Loki sorriu de forma sincera, achando até mesmo engraçado a profusão de reações que aquela garota conseguia ter em menos de trinta segundos. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e se aproximou um pouco da cama, dando de ombros.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – acalmou-a.

Sem conseguir se conter, ela correu os olhos amendoados pelo homem que estava a sua frente. Ele estava perto. Perto o suficiente para que ela o puxasse pela manga da blusa e o obrigasse a cair na cama junto dela. Perguntou-se como seria a reação dele caso o fizesse. Depois piscou algumas vezes, percebendo a área em que seus pensamentos rumaram. Laila desviou os olhos dele, tentando focá-los em outro lugar que não fosse o corpo esguio que estava a sua frente.

Loki não precisou estar atento para perceber o olhar que ela lhe dera. Conseguia detectar um olhar daquela maneira a léguas de distância. Desejo. De uma forma pura e até mesmo momentânea. Ele poderia até mesmo começar a provocá-la ali, mas algo lhe dizia que ainda não era o momento certo. De qualquer maneira, ele gostou do olhar que ela lançara sobre si, ele só não sabia ainda o motivo de ter gostado tanto.

Em Asgard, aquele tipo de olhar normalmente era direcionado ao seu irmão, Thor. E não a ele. Loki não era o tipo de homem que chamava a atenção quando entrava em um salão asgardiano. Até porque normalmente ele estava na companhia de Thor, que parecia um gigante loiro e musculoso.

Quando voltara de Nova Iorque, logo depois de ter sido preso, aquela situação havia piorado. Se caso existisse mulheres asgardianas que um dia se interessaram por ele, aquilo não era mais plausível. Loki era detestado em Asgard, e deitar-se com um traidor era praticamente pedir para ser exilado do seu próprio povo.

Ele não tinha mais paciência com concubinas, então não tinha uma mulher há um tempo considerável. Aquilo não o perturbara muito, visto que ele estava trabalhando em seu plano e tinha outras prioridades.

Laila percebeu que o homem estava pensativo e sentiu que o silêncio do quarto estava começando a incomodá-la. Remexeu-se em cima do colchão, olhando-o no processo.

- Está com fome?

Ela perguntou, no qual ele negou levemente com a cabeça.

- Já me alimentei. Comprei algo para você.

Ele indicou o corredor e Laila saiu da cama, indo em direção à cozinha. Ele não havia comprado algo para ela comer, e sim comprado a padaria inteira. Ela sorriu, vendo diversas coisas que ela amava em apenas uma mesa. Pegou um pequeno croissant e mordiscou-o, olhando para ele.

- Obrigada! Parece que você adivinhou que eu estava faminta... e sem tempo. – ela olhou para o relógio de parede que ficava ali. – Hoje não terei tempo nem para correr...

Loki percebeu que ela estava desanimada com a ideia de não praticar sua corrida. Pensou que seria uma boa hora para iniciar uma conversa aparentemente comum para conhecê-la melhor. Laila estava no seu segundo croissant quando ele perguntou.

- Você corre todas as noites?

- Sim... é um hobby meu. Quando não corro, me sinto um pouco lenta. – ela sorriu de uma forma doce. – Mas hoje não terei tempo para isso... preciso revelar algumas fotografias.

Loki perdeu sua linha de raciocínio. Ele franziu o cenho e a olhou com mais atenção.

- Desculpe, revelar fotografias?

Ele perguntou, confuso. Laila sorriu novamente, pegando a mão dele de forma automática.

- Venha.

Ela o puxou para fora da cozinha, e no mesmo momento percebeu certa relutância por parte do moreno, como se ele não gostasse de ser tocado. Ela soltou a mão dele rapidamente, olhando-o com um pouco de timidez.

- Me desculpe... às vezes acho que todos são iguais a mim.

- Iguais a você como? – ele perguntou, curioso.

Laila deu de ombros.

- Eu não me importo de ser tocada, abraçada... eu gosto do contato físico. – depois ela parou de falar, percebendo que ele poderia interpretar suas palavras de forma incorreta. – Bom... há pessoas que não gostam de ser tocadas.

Para que ela se calasse e aquela conversa não ficasse ainda mais estranha, Laila saiu da cozinha, gesticulando para que ele a seguisse. Ele a atendeu, andando até o corredor. Ela entrou rapidamente no quarto e pegou um envelope pardo que parecia um pouco cheio, para depois abrir a porta que ele abrira horas atrás.

O vento cortante passou por ambos os corpos e ela começou a subir a grande escada com Loki em seu encalço.

- Um dia, quando recebi uma promoção, abracei meu chefe sem pensar duas vezes... – ela começou a contar. – Igor quase me matou, mas foi automático. Os russos conseguem ser muitos sérios em certos momentos...

Loki sorriu de forma genuína, pensando se seria prudente dizer a ela que ser abraçado de forma brusca por alguém que não tinha muita liberdade não era uma característica russa, e sim de qualquer espécie, sendo ela midgardiana ou asgardiana. Mas decidiu não dizer nada.

Quando chegaram à porta de vidro, ela colocou a mão na maçaneta e virou-se para ele.

- Você está com frio? – ele negou com a cabeça. – Sua mão estava gelada...

Ele deu de ombros para aquela observação no momento em que ela abria a porta de vidro. O vento os saudou novamente, dessa vez mais gelado e forte. Ele percebeu como ela era perceptiva, por sorte poderia usar o clima daquela cidade como desculpa para a temperatura do seu corpo.

Ela andou até o quarto que ele visitara horas atrás, abrindo a porta e virando-se para ele.

- Esse é o meu laboratório de fotografia.

Ela o apresentou ao lugar e fechou a porta quando ele entrou no cômodo escuro. Loki ao menos fingiu surpresa ao ver todo o equipamento colocado ali quando ela acendeu a luz, mas sentiu-se estranho fechado naquele cubículo com ela. O lugar não era pequeno, tampouco era grande, e por causa dos inúmeros instrumentos ali, eles eram obrigados a ficarem pertos um do outro.

Laila retirou alguns negativos de dentro do envelope, colocando-os em cima de uma prancheta onde havia uma luz mais forte. Os olhos amendoados dela estavam atentos aos pedaços de papel, mas ela parecia concentrada em outra coisa.

- O que você fez durante o dia? – ela perguntou a ele.

- Estive fora pela parte da tarde. Procurando um lugar para ficar.

Loki percebeu os olhos dela perderem o foco momentaneamente, mas logo ela voltou a sua atenção aos papéis. Laila não queria admitir a si mesma, mas ficou um pouco desanimada com a perspectiva de ele ir embora. Mas um dia ele teria que ir, não?

- Você não precisa ter pressa.

Ela disse antes que pudesse fechar a boca para impedir as palavras. Mas logo depois se arrependeu do que disse. Ele era um estranho, que ela estava hospedando ali por um espaço curto de tempo. E ela ainda não havia parado para pensar em um motivo plausível sequer para hospedá-lo. De qualquer maneira, aquilo não mudava o fato de ele ser um estranho. Mas ela falava como se ele fosse um amigo.

- Estranho... – ela disse para si mesma em um sussurro.

- O que é estranho? – ele perguntou.

Laila virou-se para ele e gesticulou com a mão.

- Apenas um pensamento alto. – esclareceu.

Ela voltou a mexer nos negativos e ele olhou para a prancheta, tentando entender aquele tipo de tecnologia, mas para ele ainda eram pequenos pedaços de papéis escuros. Laila desviou os olhos da prancheta por segundos, percebendo como ele olhava para aquilo tudo.

- Estou separando os negativos para ver quais as fotos estão melhores. Preciso dessa luz forte para conseguir escolher melhor... esses negativos são os das fotos que tirei no domingo, no parque e pela cidade, lembra?

Ele gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Laila continuou.

- Eu adoro esse tipo de trabalho. Um trabalho mais livre. Não gosto muito de fotografar cenários muito limitados e escolhidos a dedo pelo departamento onde trabalho, mas é preciso... – as mãos dela eram rápidas ao escolher os negativos. – Pessoalmente, gosto quando Igor me manda para outros países ou cidades, normalmente tiro as fotografias para as matérias de cultura... Adoro viajar!

Loki estava calado, apenas escutando-a falar. E como falava! Ela não parava nem para respirar, e à medida que ia se empolgando com o assunto, as palavras saíam de forma mais rápida. Se ele não fosse tão bom com as palavras, ele não estaria entendendo nada.

Achou aquilo engraçado, e permitiu-se sorrir um pouco, observando-a melhor. Ela já separava com mais cuidado os negativos, e o monte de papéis havia se transformado em apenas alguns. Ela levou duas tiras para perto dos olhos, semicerrando-os. Loki percebeu que ela mordia o lábio inferior quando se concentrava um pouco mais.

- É isso. – ela declarou, quebrando a direção dos pensamentos dele.

Ela não o esperou dizer algo, caminhou diretamente para o interruptor e desligou a luz branca, ligando a luz vermelha. Loki fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Odiava aquela cor, e realmente não sabia o propósito daquilo.

- Por que a luz vermelha?

Laila estava mexendo em um equipamento onde ela enfiara os negativos.

- Qualquer luz branca que encontrar o papel da fotografia o queima.

- O papel pega fogo? – ele perguntou.

Laila sorriu.

- Não... a fotografia fica toda negra. Veja...

Ela iluminou parcialmente um pedaço de papel com a pequena luz do equipamento e depois o entregou para Loki, que o analisou de forma interessada.

Laila começou a colocar as fotografias na primeira bacia de água, esperando o tempo certo. Loki observou tudo aquilo, vendo o papel branco começar a ser preenchido por formas negras e brancas. Segundos depois, quando ela colocara as fotografias na última bacia para retirar os resíduos, ele via as fotografias de forma clara.

Aquilo o fascinou. Não pelo fato de parecer mágica, mas pelo fato de ela o fazer de uma forma tão fácil e apaixonante. Ele conseguia perceber o modo carinhoso que ela pegava as fotografias da bacia e as pendurava delicadamente no fio onde antes continham outras.

Ela gesticulou para que ele a seguisse.

- Venha.

Ela desligou a luz, deixando as fotografias secando no pequeno varal. O vento estava forte ali em cima. Loki observou os longos cabelos dela dançarem quando a corrente batia nos fios. Quando ela fechou a porta de vidro, o barulho do vento sumiu.

- Amanhã terei que acordar cedo. Vou passar no laboratório e pegar as fotografias e logo saio para trabalhar. Mas você pode ficar à vontade... – ele sorriu para ela. – Vou tomar um banho. Só um instante...

Ela entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta. O barulho do chuveiro ligado foi ouvido com clareza. Loki percebeu ali a sua deixa para sair de onde estava. Andou até a sala, sentindo sua cabeça um pouco pesada. Não sabia se era por causa da luz vermelha daquele quarto ou se era porque ela falava demais.

Ele caminhou pela sala, observando agora com mais atenção as fotografias que estavam ali. Havia uma que quebrava um pouco o padrão de paisagens em preto e branco que ela parecia gostar. Estava emoldurada de uma forma diferente, e era a única do cômodo que possuía cores. Havia duas pessoas na fotografia, uma era logicamente Laila, com alguns anos a menos, sorria de uma forma doce. A outra era mais velha, mas ele conseguiu ver os traços parecidos.

Ele percebeu alguém se aproximar e virou-se. Ela parara perto dele. Usava aquela roupa que ele vira em cima da cama, e que fizera com que Loki sentisse o perfume dela. Ele ainda achava aquela peça de roupa um pouco curta, mas começou a apreciá-la, pois a falta de pano revelava as pernas torneadas da garota.

Ele apontou para a fotografia.

- Quem é?

Laila se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Minha mãe... – ela deixou a resposta no ar, olhando para a fotografia.

- Ela não mora na cidade?

Loki perguntou, um pouco curioso pela resposta.

- Não... minha mãe já faleceu... mas chegou a conhecer a Rússia. – um sorriso percorreu os lábios dela, mas logo depois a fisionomia de tristeza voltou. – Perdi minha mãe logo quando me formei...

Loki a observava com atenção, já fazendo anotações mentais e aproximando-se dela. Poderia aproveitar-se daquele momento vulnerável da garota para colocar o seu plano em prática. O olfato dele conseguia capturar facilmente o cheiro dela. Ele pensou que não seria tão difícil ter que seduzi-la.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e os olhos castanhos de Laila encontraram os olhos azuis dele. Ela sentiu-se zonza no mesmo momento, percebendo que o seu coração martelava dentro do peito apenas pelo fato da proximidade dele. Ele a olhava intensamente, como se estivesse lendo a sua alma com as orbes claras.

- Minha mãe é meu exemplo de vida... – ela gaguejou, no mesmo momento que a mão dele pegava uma mecha do cabelo dela e a colocava para trás do ombro. – A tenho em grande estima... mas não posso falar isso de toda a minha família.

No mesmo momento em que ela terminou a frase, ele deixou a mão cair ao lado do próprio corpo, olhando-a com mais atenção. Mas Laila era esperta o suficiente para perceber a pouca diferença no olhar. O que era aquilo? Receio?

- Afinal... é muito ruim quando nossa própria família nos decepciona, não é?

Ela perguntou, visivelmente curiosa por causa da reação dele. Loki desviou os olhos dos dela, fitando diretamente o chão.

- Sim... – ele parecia pensar.

Laila percebeu ali um ponto fraco dele, como se aquele assunto de repente o fizesse se lembrar de algo que ele tentava esquecer-se a todo custo. Ela remexeu-se, inquieta. Pousou delicadamente a mão no braço dele.

- Boa noite.

Desejou, achando melhor deixá-lo a sós com seus próprios pensamentos.


	6. Possibilidades

**Possibilidades**

Laila já estava deitada há quase quarenta minutos. O apartamento estava silencioso, apenas o som da sua respiração se era ouvido. Por mais que sentisse o cansaço em seu corpo, assim como o sono, seus olhos castanhos estavam abertos e focados na claridade ínfima que projetava manchas no teto.

Lembrava-se a todo o momento da conversa que havia tido com Loki. Laila não era a pessoa mais esperta e inteligente do mundo, mas ela conseguira captar com facilidade a mudança de humor dele ao citar a decepção com a família. Ele já sofrera algo do tipo? Não tinha liberdade o suficiente para perguntar aquilo a ele, principalmente a ele, que era tão calado e parecia ser fechado quanto a questões mais pessoais.

Ela respirou fundo, decidindo por ir dormir. Amanhã seu dia seria cheio. Mas logo outra pergunta começou a girar em sua mente.

Ele ia beijá-la?

Laila podia jogar todas as suas apostas que sim. Podia jurar que ele estava se aproximando dela no momento em que ela falava da sua mãe. Mas por que a proximidade? E o toque? Ela não conseguia tirar aquele toque da cabeça, mesmo que tivesse sido um leve roçar da pele dos dedos dele com a pele do ombro dela.

Ela descobriu ansiando por mais do toque dele. Mesmo que tal toque tivesse sido leve e sem segundas intenções. Ela não podia se culpar. Ele era um homem bonito. Muito bonito. E havia algo de diferente nele, um mistério que o circundava e parecia fazer parte da essência dele. Mas ela poderia apenas estar viajando, afinal, seu sono já estava elevado o suficiente para fazê-la pensar em coisas tolas e sem nexo.

Com esse pensamento, ela caiu na inconsciência.

* * *

><p>Loki estava sentado no sofá da sala, e mesmo que o cômodo estivesse muito escuro, ele focava os olhos claros nas fotografias que decoravam as paredes daquele lugar, especialmente a fotografia que ela havia lhe falado horas atrás. Seus pensamentos giravam em torno de assuntos diversos, mas que se mesclavam entre e si e tinham algo em comum. Desapontamento.<p>

Ela também já fora desapontada por causa da família?

Pensar naquilo fez uma amargura voltar para seu corpo, inundando até mesmo o gosto da sua boca. A mortal tinha mais em comum com ele do que ele imaginara. Ficar em Midgard na presença dela poderia ser tolice, o faria lembrar-se apenas de assuntos que ele não gostaria de lembrar no momento. Assuntos que ele fazia questão de trancar em seu subconsciente, já que se resignara de que nunca conseguiria apagá-los definitivamente de sua mente.

A curiosidade também estava presente, mesmo que ele não gostasse de admitir. Mas pensara bastante no que Laila havia lhe dito. Ela se desapontara com quem? Talvez um irmão? Ela teria parentes vivos? Percebeu que não sabia muito desse aspecto da vida dela, e anotou isso mentalmente para perguntar a ela quando pudesse.

Loki percebeu que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, então apenas continuou sentado no sofá, focando sua atenção em um objeto que estava em cima da mesa de centro, tentando por meio disso movê-lo. O pequeno cristal deslizou com leveza pela mesa, mas depois de alguns centímetros voltou a ficar imóvel. Mas ele não viu aquilo de forma negativa. O movimento do objeto, mesmo que ínfimo, apenas lhe confirmava de que seus poderes estavam voltando.

Sorriu levemente, mas logo depois o seu sorriso morreu, e ele percebeu tarde demais que nem a ideia da expectativa de voltar a fazer magia o animara como ele achou que iria. Odiava aquilo. Sabia exatamente o motivo de estar daquela forma.

Família. Uma palavra tão pequena, mas que ele ainda não sabia caracterizar. Não sabia o poder que aquela palavra tinha verdadeiramente sobre si. Ou sabia? Poderia saber...

Mas ainda não estava forte o suficiente para admiti-lo.

* * *

><p>Laila escutou um barulho estranho e abriu os olhos, percebendo que ainda era noite. Ela quase gemeu em frustação, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Havia uma silhueta recortada na janela, e ela puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões a fim de gritar o mais alto que conseguisse. Mas ela estava sentindo sono e não conseguia raciocinar direito. Antes que pudesse soltar o grito desesperado, a claridade da lua bateu no rosto do suspeito, e ela percebeu que não estava na presença de algum ladrão ou alguém possivelmente perigoso.<p>

Ele a olhava quase com tranquilidade, mas ela conseguia perceber as orbes azuis em fogo. Loki se aproximou da cama dela, ficando de joelhos ali e deitando-se em cima dela rapidamente. O corpo dele pressionou-a ainda mais no colchão e Laila automaticamente abriu as pernas para que ele se encaixasse melhor, e se sentiu extremamente excitada quando percebeu o modo como ele a olhava.

Ele permaneceu a fitando por alguns segundos, até tomar os lábios dela com voracidade. Os lábios dele eram quentes, e passavam essa sensação a cada toque. A língua dele invadiu a boca dela sem pedir muita permissão e Laila pegou-se gemendo com aquele beijo. As mãos longas e experientes subiram rapidamente a camisola fina e curta que ela usava, e foi preciso apenas alguns segundos para que o dedo dele a encontrasse e começasse a acariciá-la da forma mais sensual e prazerosa que ela já havia experimentado.

Ele se afastou dela brevemente depois de alguns minutos a tocando, para retirar a blusa negra de algodão que usava. Laila pegou-se observando o corpo dele, cada linha do músculo que delineava o peito. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver suas próprias mãos indo em direção à calça de pijama dele, e com um movimento fluido, ela a abaixou, conseguindo assim o seu objetivo.

Loki voltou a deitar em cima dela, os lábios finos encontrando dessa vez o pescoço da mortal, mordiscando a pele ali e sugando-a levemente para descobrir o gosto que ela tinha. A mão dele voltou a encontrar o sexo dela, e ele colocou a lingerie que ela usava para o lado com experiência, introduzindo um dedo nela e deixando-a a beira da loucura.

Depois de alguns segundos se deliciando com aquilo, ele pegou o próprio membro e direcionou-o na entrada dela, olhando-a com atenção.

Laila respirou fundo na expectativa de recebê-lo, mas logo um barulho esquisito cortou o silêncio do quarto. Ela franziu o cenho, buscando a origem do som.

- Não acorde.

Ele pediu, e aquilo não fez o menor sentido para ela. Mas à medida que ela piscava, a imagem do homem a sua frente começava a ficar embaçada, como se os olhos delas estivessem lacrimejando. Segundos depois, ele havia sumido por inteiro.

Laila abriu os olhos completamente dessa vez, sentando-se no colchão e percebendo um barulho irritante incomodá-la. O mesmo barulho que antes havia interrompido os dois. O despertador. Ela olhou para o pequeno relógio e sem pensar duas vezes, jogou-o no chão, fazendo-o se espatifar e o barulho cessar. Duas coisas eram facilmente percebidas. A primeira era que estava amanhecendo. E a segunda era que claramente o que havia vivido fora apenas um sonho.

Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo fora um sonho. Poderia jurar a si mesma que aquilo realmente ocorrera. Conseguia até mesmo sentir a sua pele quente nos lugares onde ele havia percorrido as mãos, ela estava com dificuldade de respirar do mesmo modo que estava no sonho e, mesmo ela não querendo admitir, estava excitada. Sentia vergonha de si por estar excitada depois de um mero sonho. Sentia-se novamente com seus dezessete ou dezoito anos.

Tentou se controlar, sabendo que ao abrir a porta, possivelmente iria vê-lo. Como ia encará-lo com as imagens do sonho na cabeça? Laila respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, retirando o pouco de cobertor que ainda restava de cima do seu corpo. Havia chutado toda a roupa de cama para longe de si enquanto dormia. E sabia exatamente o motivo.

Ela saiu calmamente do quarto e não ousou entrar na sala, indo diretamente para o banheiro e ligando o chuveiro. Fechou a porta com cuidado, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho adicional. Cerca de trinta minutos depois, estava de banho tomado, cabelo seco e roupa mudada. O casaco grosso já esquentava a sua pele. Ela borrifou um pouco de perfume no pescoço e passou um creme nas mãos. Às vezes aquele tipo de clima ressecava sua pele, e Laila era vaidosa e sentia-se na obrigação de se cuidar.

Ela andou pelo corredor e passou pela sala a fim de ir para a cozinha. Mas percebeu que não havia ninguém ali. Nem sinal dele no sofá. As roupas de cama estavam exatamente do modo como ela deixara para ele na noite anterior, como se ele não tivesse passado a noite ali. Ela achou aquilo no mínimo estranho e procurou-o pelo apartamento, mas não o achou.

Laila foi até a cozinha e preparou uma caneca de _cappuccino_, decidindo já pegar as fotos e ir para o trabalho. Não estava atrasada, mas não tinha nada a fazer ali. Poderia esperar Loki aparecer, mas aquilo era tolice. Ele tinha o direito de sair a hora que quisesse.

Ela subiu as escadas que levavam para o térreo rapidamente e abriu a porta de vidro. O vento gelado da cidade a saudou e ela se sentiu um pouco melhor. Adorava o frio, e a temperatura baixa apenas lhe indicava que estava em casa. Seus olhos castanhos perscrutaram o ambiente e no mesmo momento pousaram na silhueta de uma pessoa que estava sentada no banco perto do jardim de inverno.

Ele estava imóvel, e não parecia ter se dado conta da presença dela. Ela se aproximou aos poucos, percebendo que ele estava imerso em pensamentos. Os olhos azuis estavam focados em uma planta amarela que estava por perto. Aqueles olhos... que no sonho a olharam com um fogo anormal, agora estavam quase apagados. Laila suspirou e Loki se deu conta da presença dela pela primeira vez. Ele virou o rosto em direção a ela.

- Desculpe-me... tomei a liberdade de subir. – voltou a fitar a planta. – Eu precisava pensar...

Laila não respondeu, apenas se aproximou mais e sentou-se no banco ao lado dele. O cheiro de _cappuccino_ invadiu o nariz de Loki, mas ele não achou aquilo ruim. Estava focado demais no perfume dela para que o cheiro da bebida o incomodasse.

- Você não conseguiu dormir, não é?

Laila perguntou e Loki a olhou com atenção, perguntando-se mentalmente como ela sabia daquilo. Ela apenas deu de ombros, percebendo a fisionomia questionadora dele.

- Você parece cansado... – ela observou – E não ficou muito bem depois da nossa conversa ontem.

Loki conseguiu captar a curiosidade nas palavras dela, mas de alguma forma ela não o questionou. Parecia respeitar o espaço dele, não optando por fazer perguntas. Aquilo de certa forma mexeu com ele. Aquela mortal ao seu lado parecia lhe entender melhor do que o seu irmão um dia entendera, ou aquelas pessoas que um dia ele chamara de pai e mãe. De certa forma, ele subitamente se sentiu mais à vontade ao lado dela.

Laila tomou um gole do seu _cappuccino_ e se levantou do banco, indo em direção ao estúdio. Loki a acompanhou com os olhos, atento a cada movimento da garota. Ela saiu do pequeno cômodo cinco minutos depois com um envelope em mãos e tomando um gole da sua bebida, parecendo terminá-la. Voltou a se aproximar dele.

- Eu vou para o jornal... – ela avisou. – Fique à vontade.

Ele se levantou calmamente. Laila percebeu novamente a altura que aquele homem possuía.

- Eu preciso sair... – ele disse. – Posso descer com você?

- Claro.

Ela piscou e sorriu para ele, indo em direção à porta de vidro, sendo seguida por Loki.

Laila esforçou-se para não pensar sobre o sonho na presença dele. Tinha medo de que, caso as imagens voltassem à sua mente, ela não conseguisse se conter. O atacaria ali mesmo.

* * *

><p>Laila apertava a ponta da caneta que segurava, fazendo um barulho irritante percorrer todo o local em que estava. Seus olhos castanhos estavam pousados em Mercedes, uma mulher negra e um pouco acima do peso, na casa dos quarentas anos, e que escrevia mais rápido que qualquer pessoa viva daquele mundo. Mercedes redigia a reportagem que as fotografias de Laila ilustrariam. Precisavam daquela matéria para no máximo a hora do almoço.<p>

Laila adorava Mercedes. De todos os seus conhecidos na cidade, ela era a única em que Laila confiava inteiramente. Não sabia dizer se era porque Mercedes já era mãe e passava essa sensação maternal para ela, ou se era porque a mulher era mais velha e consequentemente mais sábia. Quando Laila tinha suas dúvidas, normalmente se abria com ela.

O que ela estava quase fazendo.

Não sabia realmente se contava para Mercedes sobre Loki. Concluiu minutos depois que não era o momento. Mercedes poderia achá-la louca. Que espécie de garota enfia um desconhecido dentro do seu apartamento e convive com ele como se fossem amigos? Ela mesma em certos momentos não acreditava na sua ousadia, ou na sua burrice. De qualquer maneira, Laila decidiu abordar aquele assunto de outra maneira.

- Mercedes... o que você faria caso estivesse pensando _demais_ em um homem que só a vê como... no máximo... uma conhecida?

Laila perguntou. Mercedes continuou a escrever por breves segundos, mas depois seus dedos ágeis pararam e ela olhou para a garota através dos óculos ligeiramente quadrados. Deu um pequeno sorriso para Laila, aquele tipo de sorriso que dizia para a garota que ela sabia do que se tratava realmente o assunto.

- Não se sinta louca, Laila... – ela pontuou primeiramente. – Isso já aconteceu comigo.

- E o que você fez sobre isso? – Laila perguntou avidamente.

- Me casei com ele.

A fisionomia de Laila passou de animada para emburrada em apenas dois segundos. Ela murchou na cadeira, voltando a apertar a caneta. Mercedes olhou para o objeto, visivelmente irritada com aquele barulhinho.

- Não é o meu caso... – Laila parecia pensar alto.

- Qual é o seu caso?

- Eu tive um sonho erótico com ele. Com esse cara... mas é praticamente impossível, porque eu nem ao menos troco um aperto de mão com ele...

Mercedes voltou a sorrir, parando de digitar e olhando novamente para a garota.

- Mais do que normal. Quanto mais misterioso o homem for, mais fantasiamos sobre ele. – ela piscou para Laila. – A mente feminina é um labirinto de curiosidades.

Laila ia responder, mas no momento em que abriu a boca, seu chefe se aproximou das duas, olhando-as com atenção. Mercedes voltou a escrever rapidamente, mas os olhos de Igor voltaram-se para Laila. Ele parecia entusiasmado ao dar a notícia.

- Coloquei seu nome como prioridade na lista de fotógrafos que viajarão para França no começo da semana. – ao ver o sorriso de Laila, sorriu também. – Sei que você adora esse tipo de trabalho, e é uma das poucas fotógrafas que podem viajar a qualquer momento.

Laila começou a se empolgar. Igor gesticulou com as mãos.

- Um funcionário que não tem filhos nem marido é o melhor funcionário do mundo. – ele olhou para Mercedes.

- Sei que você me ama, Igor. E eu também tenho carinho por você. – a negra respondeu, sem deixar de escrever no computador. – Mas prefiro o conforto do meu lar a hotéis estranhos.

Igor revirou os olhos e fitou Laila novamente.

- A resposta deve sair amanhã. Você não poderá viajar sozinha, pois são duas vagas. Tecnicamente eu teria que mandar dois fotógrafos, mas eu sei que você dá conta do trabalho sozinha. Então...

- Posso chamar quem eu quiser?

Laila perguntou com expectativa, interrompendo o homem. Mercedes a olhou de soslaio, mas nem por isso deixou de digitar.

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Mas não tome decisões precipitadas, Laila. Eu ainda nem confirmei a viagem!

Igor disse, saindo de perto das duas com um sorriso no rosto. O jeito de garota de Laila contrastava drasticamente com o jeito responsável de Mercedes. Ele não sabia como as duas se davam tão bem, mas agradecia a Deus todos os dias pela amizade entre as duas.

Aquelas mulheres faziam reportagens ótimas.

Laila começou a pensar na possibilidade de viajar novamente para a França, um rosto conhecido percorrendo sua mente. Tinha olhos azuis e lábios finos. E uma voz que daria inveja a qualquer homem vivo. Ela sorriu, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da presença da mulher ao seu lado.

- É um passo grande chamar um possível desconhecido para viajar. Principalmente um desconhecido que você nunca trocou um aperto de mão. – Mercedes parecia ler os pensamentos dela. – Mas eu apoio a ousadia.

Laila deu de ombros, mas sorriu para a amiga.

- Eu gosto de aventuras.

Respondeu, e logo Mercedes também sorriu, dando-lhe a confirmação de que ela tinha o seu apoio.

_Afinal, ele já está praticamente morando lá em casa._

Laila pensou, mas não colocou tal pensamento em voz alta.


	7. Descanso

**Descanso**

Chegou em casa, exausta. O dia fora extremamente cansativo e ela achou que sua cabeça ia explodir. Precisava extravasar isso de alguma forma. Sentia a necessidade extrema de correr naquela noite. Entrou no seu apartamento, rapidamente observando que Loki não estava ali. Ficou um pouco curiosa com isso, mas não se dedicou muito tempo pensando onde ele poderia estar. Andou até a cozinha, colocando as sacolas em cima da mesa, onde continha o jantar para aquela sexta-feira. Aproveitou-se do seu momento sozinha para caminhar rapidamente até o quarto, jogando a bolsa na cama e já retirando o grosso casaco que usava.

Pensou no que dia que havia tido. Por mais que a sexta-feira fosse sempre mais cansativa, a notícia que Igor lhe dera conseguira a animar até o último nível. Apenas a mera oportunidade de visitar novamente a França deixava-a em expectativa, e mesmo que seu chefe tivesse lhe pedido para que ela não se empolgasse demais, ela já estava daquela maneira.

Ela colocou uma calça escura e uma blusa de manga comprida no corpo. A noite estava fria, mesmo que ela fosse correr, deixar que o vento gelado batesse em seu corpo quente não era prudente. Ela calçou os tênis rapidamente e amarrou o longo cabelo, respirando fundo e pegando os fones de ouvido, bem como seu celular.

Ocorreu a Laila que talvez Loki pudesse estar no térreo, assim como ele estava na parte da manhã. Antes de sair para correr, ela subiu as escadas e abriu a porta de vidro. Não ficou muito surpresa ao vê-lo no mesmíssimo lugar, sentado no banco. Ela se aproximou dele, sabendo que ele sentira a presença dela, pois os tênis fizeram barulho quando ela andou até o banco. Os olhos dele não se desviaram, estavam daquela vez focados em um ponto fixo do céu, que não estava estrelado, mas coberto por uma neblina estranha. Ele parecia procurar algo, como se soubesse que acima daquele manto escuro, alguém estivesse o observando.

Laila tirou aqueles pensamentos insanos da mente e se sentou ao lado dele, olhando-o dessa vez com mais atenção. Loki não desviou os olhos do céu, mas sentiu-se inquieto com ela ali ao lado dele, o observando como se estivesse lendo-o, algo que ele estava acostumado a fazer, mas não tão acostumado a sentir dos outros.

Ela pousou delicadamente a mão no ombro dele e sentiu-o enrijecer no mesmo momento.

- Fique à vontade... eu vou correr. – ela retirou a mão do ombro dele. – Há comida em cima da mesa. O jantar.

Percebeu que ele não gostava muito de ser tocado, mas nada disse. Na verdade, não se sentia à vontade em falar algo com ele, o sentia distante demais, como se o homem estivesse em outra dimensão, e apenas o corpo dele estivesse ali. Desde que ela tocara no assunto família com ele, ele estava daquela maneira, e ela não tinha nem ao menos noção de como o faria voltar ao normal. Não que o normal dele fosse falador e animado.

Com aqueles pensamentos em mente, Laila se levantou do banco em silêncio, se afastando dele novamente e fechando a porta de vidro logo depois que passou pelo batente.

* * *

><p>Abriu a porta do apartamento, sentindo todo o seu corpo doer. Gostava daquela sensação. As pernas estavam levemente trêmulas, a respiração entrecortada e o cabelo um pouco grudado no rosto por causa do suor. Laila retirou os fones do ouvido, desligando o celular e se sentindo melhor ao saber que no dia seguinte teria um dia um pouco mais relaxante, mesmo que isso significasse trabalhar em casa.<p>

Antes de qualquer coisa, Laila caminhou para a lareira e a acendeu, inundando a sala com uma claridade confortável e um calor bem vindo. Ela começou a se alongar, sabendo que seus músculos protestariam no dia seguinte caso não fizesse isso. A madeira dentro da lareira estalou, e ela pegou um ferrinho que estava ali perto, inclinando-se para atiçar o fogo.

Naquele momento inoportuno, Loki entrou na sala de uma forma silenciosa demais para que a garota o escutasse. Seus olhos frios pousaram no corpo dela sem que ele conseguisse se conter. Ela estava com uma roupa tão grudada à pele, que ele conseguia ver cada nuance de curva que ela possuía. Estava inclinada, e a real vontade dele era de se aproximar dela e correr as mãos por aquele corpo, para experimentar se realmente a carne e a pela dela eram tão deliciosas como aparentavam ser. Tal pensamento fez com que ele praticamente salivasse. Mesmo que ela fosse uma mortal qualquer, ele tinha que admitir, estava há muito tempo sem uma companhia feminina.

Aquilo não era saudável. Ele estava faminto pela garota que estava a sua frente, e conseguia achar motivos o suficiente para _não_ se aproximar dela em nenhum momento. Pois seria loucura se o fizesse.

Subitamente, ela se virou. E quando viu o homem ali, exclamou e colocou a mão no peito, que arfava devido à atividade física que ela estivera praticando minutos antes.

- Você me assustou.

Ela disse, logo depois seu rosto foi percorrido por um sorriso. Ela o olhou com atenção, sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável com ele ali a fitando.

- Eu vou tomar um banho.

Avisou, saindo da sala rapidamente. Loki permaneceu sozinho, tentando inutilmente ignorar a sensação diferente que corria pelo seu corpo. Não conseguia imaginar-se sentindo desejo por uma mortal, mas estava claro que ele estava excitado. Não de uma forma incontrolável e imprudente, de uma forma que ele ficava normalmente quando concubinas visitavam o seu quarto em Asgard.

Não. De uma forma mais branda. Mas mesmo assim estava. E aquilo o deixou incomodado.

Sentou-se no sofá, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, e consequentemente de alguma forma a esperando sair do banheiro.

* * *

><p>Ela voltou à sala cerca de uma hora depois. Usava uma roupa um pouco menos colada ao corpo e consequentemente mais confortável. Seus cabelos estavam limpos, secos e soltos e o rosto um pouco cansado. Portava um daqueles aparelhos estranhos que ela sempre carregava em mãos. E parecia mexer no que ela um dia chamara de lente.<p>

Ela não pediu permissão ao sentar-se ao lado dele no sofá, colocando as pernas para cima e começando a mexer na configuração da câmera. Ele se sentiu inquieto com a presença dela ali, mas logo depois se acostumou, virando-se para ela para observá-la melhor.

- Você já jantou?

Ela perguntou, não desviando os olhos castanhos atentos do aparelho que mexia.

- Sim.

Monossilábico. Era o que ele era. Laila estava começando até mesmo a apreciar isso. Ela ignorou aquela informação desconfortável, e enquanto mexia no balanço de branco da câmera, resolveu deixá-lo atualizado da situação dela.

- Meu chefe me deu uma notícia boa hoje... normalmente o jornal abre espaço para reportagens culturais. Igor gosta de me mandar para outros países para fazer as fotos. Ele me disse que estou cotada a ir para a França... – ela percebeu que ele continuava calado, então resolveu continuar. – Talvez o resultado saia na segunda-feira, ou mais cedo. Há duas vagas... penso... você poderia ir comigo caso eu conseguisse?

Ela o olhou brevemente, sentindo-se extremamente tola ao fazer aquela proposta de uma forma tão informal naquele momento. Loki sentiu ali um motivo para realmente se preocupar. Se ela fosse para a França, e o levasse, ele teria que tomar extremo cuidado. Não podia simplesmente viajar por Midgard como se fosse um visitante bem vindo. De qualquer maneira, a recusa àquele convite geraria suspeita, e os olhos castanhos dela o fitavam com uma leve expectativa.

- Seria um prazer te acompanhar a essa viagem. – ele pontuou.

O sorriso de Laila aumentou, e ele conseguiu observar um leve rubor correr pela pele pálida do rosto dela. Sentiu vontade de sorrir ao constatar isso, mas se segurou. Ela voltou a mexer na câmera.

- Você melhorou? – ela perguntou automaticamente, sem conseguir se conter.

Fitou-o novamente e esperou a resposta. Mas a fisionomia de Loki era de alguém que estava perdido no assunto. Laila deu de ombros.

- Me desculpe... achei que estivesse triste.

Ela tentou deixar claro seu engano. Loki franziu o cenho.

- E o que a faz pensar que estou triste?

Ela não sentiu raiva nem rancor na pergunta dele, apenas uma leve e real curiosidade.

- Seus olhos... e você fica distante também.

Ela voltou a mexer na câmera. Loki ficou extremamente inquieto com aquela resposta. Era como se aquela garota o conhecesse há eras. Literalmente. Ele continuou a fitando, tentando entender aquela mortal como ela parecia entendê-lo. Laila percebeu os olhos frios pousados sobre si, mas tentou ignorar, o que estava se tornando extremamente difícil. Depois de alguns minutos, ela desistiu, desviando sua atenção da câmera e voltando a olhá-lo.

- Por que está me olhando assim? – ela perguntou.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas aproximou-se dela, inalando delicadamente e com descrição o aroma que a pele daquela mortal emanava. Era natural, não parecia aqueles perfumes que as pessoas de Midgard usavam. Ele conseguia discernir com facilidade a essência dela.

- Boa noite.

Ele desejou, se afastando abruptamente dela e saindo do sofá. Caminhou até o corredor e Laila conseguiu escutar tarde demais o barulho delicado da porta que dava para o térreo se fechando. Seu coração martelava dentro do peito. Ele a deixara um pouco zonza.

E sozinha.

* * *

><p>Mesmo que fosse uma manhã de sábado, Laila acordou relativamente cedo, sentindo-se até mesmo disposta. Nove horas da manhã e o dia parecia promissor, ela conseguia ver a claridade anormal bater na cortina e suspeitou que a manhã estava ensolarada, o que ela confirmou assim que saiu da cama e abriu as cortinas. Sorriu, era difícil ter um dia assim em Novosibirsk. Ela retirou seu pijama e colocou uma roupa confortável, sabendo que não teria dia melhor para mexer em suas plantas e regá-las. Depois ela se dedicaria às fotografias e possíveis reportagens.<p>

Saiu do quarto, indo até o banheiro e escovando os dentes. Escovou os cabelos também, e os amarrou em um coque mal feito. Queria sentir o sol batendo em sua pele quando subisse para o térreo. Ela andou pelo corredor e entrou na sala silenciosamente, olhando com atenção o sofá. Ele ainda estava dormindo. Sua respiração estava calma e seus braços estavam para trás da cabeça. O cabelo, sempre alinhado, estava um pouco bagunçado. E o maldito ainda estava belo.

Laila saiu de seu estado de fascínio momentâneo e andou até a cozinha, preparando o café o mais silenciosamente possível. Assou alguns biscoitos e deixou alguns ali, enfiando outros na boca e pegando uma grande caneca de café. Voltou para o corredor e subiu as escadas que davam para o térreo.

Ela colocou o rosto para cima para sentir o sol bater em sua pele. Sorriu. Andou até a estufa e puxou alguns vasos maiores de plantas para fora, colocando-os ali para mexer na terra e tirar alguns matinhos que poderiam matar as flores. Começou a cantarolar, mexendo na terra e sentindo o calor bem vindo de um sábado ensolarado. Perdeu a noção do tempo naquele processo.

Loki acordou cerca de uma hora depois, ficando extremamente incomodado ao perceber que já era dia e ele havia dormido muito. De novo. Em Asgard, normalmente acordava ainda à noite. Sua mente nunca descansava inteiramente, e parecia uma máquina trabalhando constantemente. Ali não. Ali ele conseguia dormir boa parte da manhã e parecia descansado quando acordava. O que tinha seu ponto positivo. Contudo, ele não gostava de dormir assim. Sentia-se vulnerável.

Ele andou pelo apartamento, procurando pela garota. Mas a cama dela já estava arrumada e o lugar estava silencioso. Apenas um cheiro agradável vindo da cozinha indicava que ela esteve ali, bem como seu perfume natural, que ficava pelo ambiente por onde ela passava.

Loki entrou na cozinha e viu o prato de biscoitos que ela havia deixado na mesa. Pegou um e colocou na boca, sentindo o gosto adocicado daquilo. Não apreciava muito aquele tipo de gosto, mas de alguma forma sentiu vontade de comer mais um.

O que era aquilo?

* * *

><p>Vinte minutos depois ele subiu para o térreo, silencioso como um felino, ele percebeu rapidamente a presença da garota e fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado. Seus olhos se fecharam brevemente ante a claridade, mas logo quando ele se acostumou com o sol forte, ele fitou-a mais atentamente.<p>

Ela estava mexendo nas plantas. Estava ajoelhada em frente a um vaso de flores, e enfiava as mãos na terra quase com prazer, cantarolando uma música de forma baixa em um idioma que Loki não reconheceu. Seu cabelo, mesmo preso, parecia mais claro devido ao sol, assim como sua pele parecia ainda mais branca. Algumas mechas se soltavam do elástico que ela havia colocado, caindo sobre os ombros dela. Loki percebeu, mesmo que contrariado, que ela ficava ainda mais bela quando parecia totalmente à vontade com tudo.

Ele agachou-se ao lado dela e Laila saiu de seu devaneio pessoal e virou o rosto para o lado, assustando-se novamente com a presença dele, como se assustava sempre.

- Meu Deus! Se eu tivesse um gato, ele faria mais barulho que você.

Loki não sabia o que era um gato, mas deu um pequeno sorriso com a observação dela. Logo voltou a olhar o trabalho que ela estava fazendo.

- Por que mexe nas plantas se pode pagar alguém para cuidar delas para você?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente curioso. Estava claro que aquela era uma atividade no mínimo suja, e mesmo que ela parecesse tranquila, ele não imaginava como enfiar a mão naquela terra pudesse ser agradável. Laila sorriu.

- Mexer com plantas me faz lembrar minha mãe... sinto falta dela. É como se eu estivesse mais perto dela com isso.

Ele não disse mais nada depois daquilo, e Laila pareceu entrar em seus próprios pensamentos também para notar algo. Suas mãos voltaram a afofar a terra e depois de alguns minutos, de repente ela abriu a boca.

- O que você quer almoçar?

- O que você cozinha.

Ele respondeu sinceramente. De alguma maneira, tudo o que aquela garota cozinhava era apreciado por ele, principalmente aqueles biscoitos marrons que ele comera pela manhã. Laila sorriu, levantando-se e indo em direção a um tanque ali perto, retirando a terra das mãos enquanto as lavava calmamente.

Ela retirou o elástico do cabelo, balançando a cabeça e fazendo a cascata de fios escuros cobrirem as costas. Espreguiçou-se e decidiu deixar o vaso onde estava para tomar um pouco de sol direto antes de voltar com ele para a estufa.

Ela saiu da estufa, indo em direção à porta. Olhou para Loki enquanto andava, mas antes que pudesse chamá-lo e passar por ele, foi barrada pelo braço do homem. Ela o fitou, um pouco nervosa e confusa por aquela interrupção.

Loki se aproximou minimamente dela, olhando-a com atenção. Os olhos dele estavam ainda mais claros devido ao sol, e ela apreciou muito ao ver que as orbes não pareciam tão frias quanto antes. Pelo contrário, ela conseguiu perceber uma inquietação ali, como se o homem a sua frente estivesse lutando com pensamentos contraditórios. Ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela, passando os fios pelos dedos longos e sentindo a textura sedosa que eles possuíam. O leve cheiro do cabelo dela chegou ao nariz dele. Ele voltou a olhá-la, mas antes que algo acontecesse, Laila escutou o telefone.

Era um som fraco por eles estarem no térreo, mas era, incontestavelmente, o telefone. Ela amaldiçoou aquele aparelho, mas depois se lembrou de que precisava atender.

- Eu preciso atender... pode ser Igor.

E de repente, ela não estava mais lá. Deixou-o só, com a textura sedosa dos fios dela na mente dele. Loki respirou fundo, perguntando o que estava acontecendo consigo. E o que ele havia acabado de fazer. Barrou-a e aproximou-se dela sem perceber, e quando voltou a raciocinar com clareza, já estava com os cabelos dela entre seus dedos. Ele fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu novamente ao escutar um grito vindo do primeiro andar.

Alertou-se, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Laila apareceu no último degrau da escada. Segurava um aparelho escuro na mão e estava radiante com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Conseguimos! Vamos para a França!


	8. Bordeaux

**Bordeaux**

Eles desembarcaram em Bordeaux no final da manhã de uma segunda-feira. Laila olhava tudo com fascínio dentro do táxi, como se estivesse visitando aquele lugar pela primeira vez. Mas não estava. Já estivera ali. Bordeaux era uma de suas cidades preferidas na França, e apenas a oportunidade de fotografar aquele belo lugar já era motivo suficiente para sorrir. Loki a observava com atenção, mas seus olhos também corriam pelas ruas. Mesmo que estivessem dentro de um carro, ele temia ser exposto.

Ficar por algum tempo em uma pequena cidade na Rússia era totalmente diferente de andar pelas ruas de uma cidade turística.

Eles chegaram ao hotel depois de dez minutos. Laila saiu do táxi rapidamente. Loki pegou a bolsa de mão dela e as malas também. Estavam leves, e ela sorriu para ele diante a gentileza. De qualquer maneira, ela já estava carregando o que ela julgava ser a mala principal, a mala que continha seu equipamento de fotografia.

Ela pagou o táxi com o dinheiro que Igor dispusera para ela durante os dias em que ficaria na França e o agradeceu em um sotaque russo carregado, o que fez o taxista sorrir. Minutos depois estavam subindo a pequena escada do hotel, Loki olhando para o lado e decorando cada canto do lugar, cada pessoa que estava ali. Laila não percebeu a pequena tensão em que ele se encontrava. Um homem se aproximou, pedindo com gentileza as malas que estavam com Loki. Ele ficou estático, mas ao ver que Laila andava para o balcão central, entregou as malas para o humano e a acompanhou.

Ela chegou à recepção e disse seu nome, esclarecendo que o jornal local da cidade de Novosibirsk havia ligado dias atrás para fazer uma reserva. A mulher pediu um momento e olhou por um computador. Loki apenas esperou, percebendo como humanos eram lentos em certos aspectos. Logo depois a mulher sorriu, entregando o cartão para Laila.

- Suíte para casal número cento e quatro.

- O quê? Desculpe, minha senhora... deve haver um engano. Eu pedi uma reserva para um quarto para dois.

- Sim, para casal.

- Não...

Laila colocou os dedos na ponte do nariz e apertou-a ligeiramente. O seu francês era perfeito, ou quase, pelo visto. Ela poderia ter se enganado nas palavras e pedira um quarto de casal em vez de um quarto com duas camas. Ela não quis fazer uma cena ali mesmo, e sabia que Bordeaux era uma cidade cheia demais naquela época, ter conseguido um quarto em um hotel bom fora um milagre. Ela não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo.

Sorriu para a mulher, gesticulando com o cartão e agradecendo. A recepcionista informou que as malas já estavam no quarto e Laila assentiu, indo em direção ao elevador. Loki a seguiu, e no momento em que as portas se fecharam, deixando os dois a sós, ela respirou fundo.

- Não acredito que cometeram esse engano ridículo. – ela disse, parecendo um pouco irritada e entregando o cartão para ele no processo.

- Não se importe com isso. Eu durmo no sofá.

Ele respondeu, tentando acalmá-la. A última coisa que precisava era ter alguém histérico ao seu lado. Isso chamaria ainda mais atenção, algo que não seria bem-vindo no momento. Nem um pouco.

- Não é esse o problema... é porque esse hotel é quatro estrelas, erros assim não são comuns...

Depois ela percebeu o que havia falado e sentiu seu rosto queimar. Loki viu a pele dela ser percorrida por um fraco rubor e sorriu. Laila era o tipo de garota que não pensava muito antes de falar, e normalmente ficava em uma má situação quando soltava aquele tipo de declaração. O mais encantador, era que ela sempre ficava envergonhada depois, e ele percebeu que ele apreciava muito aquilo.

Ele passou o cartão no leitor e entrou, sendo seguido por Laila. Ela correu os olhos pela suíte, e logo depois se arrependeu de ter se irritado com a recepcionista. O lugar não era imenso, mas era confortável demais para ela reclamar. Havia um grande quarto que podia ser visto da sala. A cama de casal era imensa. Ela percebeu que sua mala já estava em cima de um móvel, assim como a pequena mala dele. Ela colocou a mala onde seu equipamento estava ao lado do sofá e se espreguiçou.

- Bom... ao menos o sofá é maior que o meu.

Loki sentou-se no sofá e percebeu isso imediatamente. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para Laila, mas ela já estava abrindo a mala onde sua câmera estava.

- Igor vai querer rapidamente as primeiras fotos para a matéria de quarta-feira. Preciso pelo menos de três fotos boas. Eu já volto...

Ela parecia agitada, como se a expectativa de sair para fotografar a deixasse ansiosa. Loki apenas a olhou, relaxando um pouco quando ela sumiu para dentro do quarto e fechou delicadamente a porta.

Ele respirou fundo, seus pensamentos girando em vários assuntos no mesmo momento. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava ali, em uma cidade turística. E se alguém o reconhecesse? Que ideia de imbecil foi aquela de ter concordado em sair da cidade com a humana? Loki não sabia o que o fizera tomar essa decisão, mas sabia que se negasse o pedido, isso geraria suspeitas.

Ele precisava se afastar dela, já estava tempo demais na companhia dela e quando a proximidade ficava maior, ele sentia que ela não ia deixá-lo ir embora sem fazer o que os humanos chamavam de questionário. Ela ia fazer perguntas demais para uma despedida saudável, e ele queria evitar aquilo de todas as formas. Parte por não querer responder as perguntas, parte por não querer magoá-la.

_Não querer magoá-la?_

Ele se levantou do sofá e começou a caminhar de forma inquieta pela suíte. O que ele estava pensando segundos atrás? Por que ele se importava com o modo que ela ficaria quando ele sumisse da vida dela? Aquilo era inevitável. Ele não poderia ficar em Midgard. Pelo menos não do modo como estava. Se ele quisesse tomar aquele planeta para si novamente, ele precisaria no mínimo de mais ajuda do que na vez anterior.

Pelo menos os seus poderes já haviam voltado. Sim. Ele andara praticando na ausência dela, quando Laila saía para trabalhar. Ele não conseguia se transfigurar, mas as magias primárias ele já havia conseguido dominar novamente, o que indicava que ele não ficaria ali por muito tempo. E em breve sumiria daquele planeta nojento. E dela.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Laila abriu a porta e saiu do quarto. Havia mudado de roupa, usava agora um vestido um pouco curto e solto ao corpo na cor verde, algo que ele apreciou muito. Ela parecia uma garota com aquela roupa, e na certa a preferência dele não era mulheres humanas, mas Loki tinha que admitir que ela possuía belas pernas, e escondê-las debaixo de tantas roupas igual ela escondia quando estava naquela cidade gelada era praticamente um absurdo. Ela usava um tipo de tênis bonito e pendurou uma pequena bolsa no ombro, indo em direção à mala onde continha seu equipamento e escolhendo a lente certa para a câmera.

Ele a observou nesse meio tempo. Ela havia tomado banho. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do sabonete misturado ao cheiro característico da pele dela. Algo naquele aroma o fez se aproximar dela de forma automática, e ela olhou para ele no processo. Loki apreciou demais aquela visão da garota ajoelhada diante de seus pés. Ela poderia ser uma serva... se fosse asgardiana. Infelizmente ele duvidava que ele estivesse com créditos em Asgard para levar uma humana para dentro do palácio.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

Ela perguntou, quebrando a linha de pensamentos dele pela segunda vez. Loki meneou a cabeça e deu um sorriso estranho, um sorriso que ela nunca vira naquele homem. Como se fosse um sorriso de alguém que estava planejando algo... ruim.

- Estou te observando mexer na câmera. Apenas isso.

Ele respondeu, fazendo-a dar de ombros. Ela escolheu a lente e se levantou, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça que deixou o seu aroma ainda mais forte. Loki inalou aquilo discretamente, mas nada disse.

- Vamos, preciso fotografar.

Ela o chamou. Juntos saíram da suíte.

* * *

><p>Ela estava fotografando há quase duas horas. Ele a observava com atenção, principalmente quando ela agachava de forma estranha para pegar um ângulo diferente, na visão dela. Ele não conseguia conter seus olhos, que iam diretamente para as pernas dela quando o vestido subia por causa das posições ou porque o vento forte do fim do dia batia no tecido leve. Laila não parecia perceber isso, estava absorta demais em seu dever para ver que chamava a atenção dos homens na rua, e do homem que estava atrás de si, olhando todos em volta.<p>

Ela terminou de tirar a última fotografia, conferindo tudo pelo visor. Havia levado sua máquina digital, sabendo que não teria tempo para fotos manuais, que eram suas favoritas. Mas ela não ousava reclamar. Estava em uma das suas cidades preferidas, e com uma companhia até boa. Infelizmente ele não parecia compartilhar do entusiasmo dela. Estava mais sério do que quando saíra da Rússia. Seus olhos azuis corriam pela rua como se ele estivesse procurando por algo. E ele parecia... tenso.

Ela franziu o cenho, fitando-o com atenção. Mas ele não pareceu perceber isso, olhava para uma rua que cortava os bares e lojas que estavam ali. Laila guardou sua câmera em uma bolsa apropriada, cruzando a alça no seu ombro. Ela prendeu o cabelo com um elástico e o chamou.

Loki pareceu sair de um transe e viu que ela gesticulava para ele. Foi em direção a ela, vendo que ela estava levemente corada por causa do trabalho.

- Eu terminei... podemos voltar para o hotel agora. – ele pareceu visivelmente mais aliviado. – Mas antes quero passar em um lugar... acho que você vai gostar.

Ela sorriu, pegando na mão dele e o puxando. Logo depois se lembrou de que Loki não gostava muito de ser tocado e o largou, andando calmamente pelas ruas. Ela sentira o modo tenso que ele ficara logo quando ela pegara a mão dele, e preferiu se afastar brevemente. Mas ele não estava tenso pelo contato, mas pelo o que esse contato proporcionara. Loki sentiu um leve choque quando ela pegara a mão dele, e estranhou muito a reação do seu próprio corpo ao sentir aquilo. Mas ela havia entendido a reação dele de forma errada.

- Aqui é a capital do vinho... naturalmente vamos beber pelo menos uma garrafa antes de dormir, não?

Ela disse, fazendo-o sorrir. Lá estava algo que ele apreciava muito. Vinho. Ele só esperava que o gosto de Laila fosse mais refinado que o de Thor. Seu irmão não se importava de onde a bebida vinha, ele engolia tudo como se todos tivessem o mesmo sabor. Loki revirou os olhos ao pensar em seu irmão, mas logo sua atenção voltou para a garota, que parecia empolgada ao abrir a porta de uma loja e entrar.

- Aqui é uma das minhas lojas preferidas... podemos achar vinhos de todos os sabores e origens... vê?

Ela mostrou uma garrafa para ele e Loki sorriu, olhando para o rótulo. Ela o deixou ali e foi em direção a uma prateleira, parecendo saber exatamente o que queria. Pegou uma garrafa do seu vinho preferido, agradecendo mentalmente o dono da loja por sempre repor as garrafas. Passou por Loki e foi até o caixa para pagar.

Quando estava tirando as notas da bolsa, percebeu Loki colocar mais duas garrafas na sacola. Ela o olhou, um sorriso divertido nascendo em sua boca. Arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele, que apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu gosto de vinho.

Ele disse de forma simples.

- Vamos levar os três.

Ela disse à mulher da recepção, que parecia um pouco atordoada com a presença de Loki ali. Laila não podia culpá-la. A beleza dele não era comum. Homens com cabelos negros daquela forma eram praticamente raros, principalmente quando vinham acompanhados de pele pálida, olhos azuis e uma altura anormal.

A mulher embalou os vinhos e deu a sacola para Loki, que a pegou sem pestanejar. Juntos saíram da loja e voltaram para o hotel.

* * *

><p>- Me fale mais de você.<p>

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá da suíte há quase duas horas. Duas garrafas de vinho já haviam sido esvaziadas. Nenhum dos dois estava sentindo o efeito do álcool. Loki estava acostumado com vinhos mais fortes, feitos em outros planetas. Os de Midgard eram bons, o que ela escolhera era ótimo, mas nada comparado aos vinhos mais saborosos de sua terra. Laila não ficava bêbada facilmente, bebia vinho intercalado com água e isso a ajudava a ficar consciente. Mas ela, naturalmente, se sentia mais solta, e fizera o pedido de forma simples, de repente sentindo mais curiosidade por aquele homem do que o normal.

- O que você quer saber?

- Não sei... o que você quiser contar... – ela estava dizendo a verdade. – Não sei muito sobre você, Loki... você é muito calado.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, olhando para a taça e pensando no que poderia falar para saciar a curiosidade anormal daquela garota. Mas, de certa forma, ela era impaciente demais para ficar calada.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre você... mas eu percebi como você ficou ressentido quando toquei no assunto _família_. Você mudou, ficou mais calado. Se é que isso é possível.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas ele não parecia tenso quando da última vez em que ela se referiu à família. Laila continuou a tagarelar.

- Todos têm problemas na família. A minha não é perfeita... ou não era. Como sabe, perdi minha mãe há alguns anos. Você ia gostar dela... caso a conhecesse... era uma mulher forte.

Loki não conseguia imaginar uma humana forte, mas nada disse, deixou que ela continuasse.

- Infelizmente nos decepcionamos muito com as pessoas... – ela pareceu refletir por um momento. – Esse tipo de coisa refletiu em mim. Comecei a desconfiar de todos. Mas logo parei... – ela tomou um gole do vinho. – Você tem sorte de ter me conhecido agora. Em outra época, teria te deixado no meio daquele parque.

Ela sorriu, terminando sua taça. Esticou-se para colocar a taça na mesa de centro, e quando voltou com o corpo para o sofá, percebeu que ele estava bem próximo dela. Ela fechou os olhos, colocando a mão no peito.

- Loki, você precisa parar com isso.

Ela disse de forma séria, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Isso o quê?

Ele perguntou, aproximando-se mais dela. Podia sentir o cheiro dela com mais facilidade agora. Laila percebeu aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso percorrer o rosto dele. Um sorriso que ela nunca vira antes, mas que ela descobriu apreciar muito.

- Parar de se aproximar assim, silenciosamente... você não anda, você flutua. E você parece vapor quando se trata de aproximação.

O sorriso dele ficou mais nítido.

- Eu gosto de ser silencioso. – ele se aproximou ainda mais, quase encostando seu nariz à pele dos ombros dela. – Gosto do seu cheiro...

Inalou o aroma que tanto gostava sem precisar ser discreto, finalmente. Laila ia se afastar, ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo ou até mesmo se ele bebera vinho demais. Mas ele parecia saber exatamente o que queria, e tal desejo não parecia ter saído de uma garrafa de vinho. Era algo...

As mãos dele foram em direção aos cabelos dela e ele passou os dedos longos pelos fios sedosos e ondulados, sentindo o aroma dela ficar ainda mais forte.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo... – ele disse em um sussurro. A voz dele ficava ainda mais bonita quando ele sussurrava algo. Os dedos foram em direção ao colo dela, acariciando de leve a pele ali. – Gosto da sua pele...

Aquilo estava tomando proporções grandes. Ela fechou os olhos e apreciou o contato dos dedos gelados dele sobre a pele dela. Mas logo ela pensou melhor. Se continuassem com aquilo, não teria volta, e as coisas poderiam ficar estranhas. Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou.

- Loki...

Mas antes que ela pudesse protestar, os lábios dele estavam finalmente sobre os dela. Lábios frios, mas que deixaram uma sensação de queimação nos lábios femininos no mesmo momento em que os tocaram. Laila sentiu seu coração bater mais forte apenas com aquele toque, e a moleza em seus músculos ajudou-a a abrir a boca, sentindo a língua aveludada dele entrar com facilidade, buscando a dela e tocando-a com surpreendente calma**.**

Laila gemeu dentro da boca dele, deixando Loki ainda mais excitado. Sabia que o que estava fazendo poderia ter consequências absurdas. E sabia que aquilo era idiota. Mas depois que a escutou falar sobre sua família, sentiu uma necessidade absurda de beijá-la. Ele só não sabia o real motivo. Se fora para finalmente calá-la ou se fora porque sentiu desejo pelos lábios femininos. Provavelmente o segundo, julgando o modo como as mãos dele começaram a viajar pelo corpo dela, sentindo os músculos levemente trêmulos, escutando a respiração descompassada.

Ele deixou a boca dela vagarosamente, indo em direção ao pescoço e plantando beijos lascivos por toda a extensão da pele branca. Laila gemeu novamente, suas mãos indo em direção às costas dele e correndo por ali, sentindo os músculos ligeiramente retesados. As mãos femininas foram em direção à cintura dele e ela levantou um pouco a blusa negra que ele usava, sentindo a pele fria com as palmas das mãos.

Loki não podia negar, estava há muito tempo sem companhia feminina. Fora praticamente privado de tais luxos quando ficara encarcerado no palácio, e nenhuma asgardiana queria deitar-se com ele depois que sua fama se espalhara, nem mesmo as mulheres que eram pagas para isso.

Laila o arranhou levemente nas costas, sentindo a pele pálida se arrepiar com aquilo. Loki perdeu um pouco da sanidade naquele momento. As mãos quentes dela estavam o explorando sem pedir permissão, algo que ele não estava muito acostumado. Era fato que ele preferia as concubinas de Asgard, e sempre quando não se deitava com as concubinas, estava acostumado a mulheres que esperavam uma ordem ou gesto dele para continuar. Laila não, não queria perder tempo, apenas parecia querer senti-lo igual ele estava fazendo com ela.

Mas ele ia mudar aquilo. Ele apreciava demais uma mulher submissa para deixar que ela comandasse tudo. As roupas foram sendo arrancadas uma por uma em uma rapidez até mesmo surpreendente. Ele se afastou para tirar a própria blusa, deixando o corpo à mostra. Aquele corpo que ela se pegara olhando desde que o vira dormir a primeira noite em seu apartamento.

As mãos dele foram decididas para a calça dela, retirando-a com facilidade. Loki queria vê-la, _precisava_ vê-la. Queria correr as mãos pelas coxas que ele apreciara o dia inteiro enquanto ela tirava fotos. A pele dela era quente e sedosa ao toque, e ele praticamente gemeu ao sentir as pernas dela o cercando. Deitou-se novamente e ela sentiu o membro dele pressioná-la pela calça jeans. Ele livrou-se da blusa dela com facilidade, apreciando a lingerie cor lavanda que ela usava. Algo simples, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual.

Mas ele não queria apreciar a lingerie. Seu desejo estava focado em outra coisa, e ele se livrou daquela peça de roupa também com uma facilidade que deixou Laila perguntando-se quantas vezes ele já havia feito aquilo. Mas logo seus pensamentos foram cortados, pois ela sentiu lábios decididos sugarem um dos seus seios, enquanto uma mão masculina apertava sem escrúpulos o outro. Ela abriu a boca e arqueou-se em direção a ele, não suportando a ideia de tê-lo ainda com a calça no corpo. As mãos dela foram em direção ao botão da calça que ele usava e ela o abriu, enfiando uma mão por dentro do tecido e tocando-o quase diretamente.

Loki gemeu, empurrando-se automaticamente em direção à mão dela. Ele não apreciava humanas, nunca havia se deitado com uma, de fato. Mas Laila... ela era diferente. Algo nela o excitava, e ele era o tipo de homem que tomava o que queria. E a queria naquele momento. Como nunca quisera outra mulher. Ele só não sabia o motivo disso. Provavelmente porque estava há muito tempo sem algo que ele acostumara a ter todas as noites.

Ele se levantou do sofá e livrou-se da calça facilmente, assim como de sua roupa íntima. Laila não queria olhar, mas não conteve seus olhos quando eles correram pelo corpo dele. Era... ela não tinha palavras. Estava um pouco absorta naquele corpo, e quando voltou a olhar nos olhos dele, viu que ele sorria maliciosamente e os olhos azuis possuíam um brilho único.

Ele a pegou no colo com facilidade, indo em direção ao quarto e jogando-a na cama. Suas mãos foram decididas para as laterais da lingerie dela e ele se livrou daquele pedaço de tecido, a única barreira que separava o corpo dele do corpo dela.

Ela abriu as pernas para recebê-lo e Loki encaixou-se perfeitamente entre elas, esbarrando seu membro na entrada dela. Ambos fecharam os olhos, ele apreciando como ela estava quente e úmida, ela perguntando-se quando ele iria finalmente tomá-la.

Algo que ele não a deixou esperando. Logo ele a invadiu, a penetrando completamente de uma vez. Laila arqueou-se em direção a ele. Ele era grande, e isso causou um pouco de dor, já que ela não tinha companhia há muito tempo. Mas logo seu corpo acostumou-se com ele ali, o que ele percebeu com facilidade, pois no momento em que ela relaxou os músculos, ele começou a estocar, mexendo os quadris em um ritmo divino e lento.

Loki era lento de propósito. Ele queria senti-la. Queria sentir aquelas pernas torneadas apertando-o na cintura. Queria sentir os músculos dela estremecerem quando ele a penetrava, queria ouvir a respiração descompassada da humana e seus gemidos no ouvido dele. Laila estava de olhos fechados, deixando-o conduzir quase tudo. Ela não conhecia muito da personalidade dele, mas sabia que naquele quesito, ele parecia ser passional. Ele fazia tudo como se estivessem fazendo aquilo por um motivo maior ao sexo.

E, em um passe de mágica, ele enfiou a mão por debaixo do corpo dela e a virou, deitando-se sobre ela por trás e sentindo-a estremecer com isso. Loki levantou-a ligeiramente e voltou a penetrá-la, fazendo-a gemer seu nome. Aquilo o deixou louco e ele aumentou o ritmo dos quadris. Laila empinava-se em direção ao corpo dele, como se as estocadas fortes não fossem o suficiente. Queria ser tomada por ele de todas as maneiras, e ficou surpresa quando atingiu seu orgasmo de uma forma que seu corpo nunca havia atingido. Fora forte, e deixou-a completamente em êxtase naquele momento.

Loki colocou o cabelo dela para o lado e mordeu ferozmente a nuca da garota, sentindo-a apertar o membro dele. E com mais uma estocada, derramou-se dentro dela, gemendo de forma extasiada no ouvido daquela humana, sentindo-a amolecer levemente debaixo do seu corpo.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns minutos. A mente dela viajava por vários lugares, mas ela percebeu quando ele se afastou, desabando ao lado dela na cama e respirando com dificuldade. Ela virou-se em direção a ele. Ele olhava para o teto, e parecia um pouco fora de si, assim como ela.

Logo depois os olhos azuis pousaram nos olhos castanhos e ele deu aquele sorriso malicioso que ela tanto apreciava. Laila teve tempo apenas de sorrir de volta antes de cair no sono.

* * *

><p>Laila observava algumas fotos tiradas horas atrás pelo visor de sua câmera, tentando decidir quais editaria e mandaria para Igor. O notebook estava ligado em cima da mesinha da sala, e as garrafas de vinhos já estavam no lixo. Ela escutava vagamente o barulho do chuveiro. Ele estava tomando banho há quase dez minutos. Não conversaram muito depois do que havia ocorrido, mas ela não se arrependera do que fez. Nem um pouco.<p>

Sentia seu corpo leve e os músculos ainda recuperavam a força. Loki fora intenso, deixando-a um pouco dolorida. Ela nunca havia experimentado algo assim, nem quando fora para a cama com desconhecidos por puro desejo carnal. Ela ligou a televisão para escutar as notícias do dia. O repórter francês falava tudo com rapidez, mas ela conseguia acompanhar a fala.

Ela voltou a mexer na câmera quando escutou algo vindo da televisão que a interessou.

"_Cinco anos depois da tragédia de Nova Iorque."_

Ela voltou sua atenção para a notícia, ficando realmente interessada com a história fantástica que a jornalista contava. Na época, Laila estava com problemas maiores. Ficara sabendo por alto sobre a tragédia, pois aquilo era inevitável, já que trabalhava em um jornal. Mas não dera importância para o fato, assim como a Rússia não alardeou muito.

Mas agora seus olhos estavam no televisor, que passavam imagens daquele pseudo-herói que todos chamavam de Homem de Ferro. Usava uma armadura e jogava pequenas bombas em seres que Laila não conseguiu distinguir o que eram. Pareciam alienígenas.

Mas aquilo não existia. Ou existia? Ela parecia estar ligada em um filme, e não em um jornal. Havia um homem louro com algo que parecia um martelo nas mãos. Ele distribuía socos e raios saíam do artefato. E o famoso Capitão América também estava na confusão.

As imagens não eram boas, sabia que muitos jornalistas se arriscavam a registrar zonas de guerras e batalhas, mas ficar no meio daquela confusão parecia suicídio, e Laila admirou a coragem do câmera. De repente tudo parou.

"_Não temos notícias do criminoso por trás da destruição, mas nossos informantes conseguiram captar a imagem do homem responsável pelas mortes de nossos cidadãos."_

Então a câmera fechou em algo que parecia um círculo. Estava claro que a pessoa que estava filmando estava escondida, mas a imagem estava perfeita. O louro do martelo, que se chamava Thor, segurava alguém pelo braço. Esse outro estava amordaçado e permanecia de cabeça baixa, até um momento em que ele levantou o rosto e olhou diretamente para a câmera, como se soubesse que alguém estava o filmando.

Laila parou, em choque.

- Não...

"_O homem é conhecido por Loki, mas a empresa responsável pela sua captura não quis dar mais detalhes..."._

Laila colocou a mão na boca, horrorizada. Sentiu algo estranho em seu corpo e virou-se rapidamente para trás para alcançar o telefone. Mas assustou-se quando viu que já havia alguém na sala.

Ele entrara na sala sem fazer nenhum barulho adicional, como sempre fazia. Passou os olhos rapidamente pela televisão e logo depois olhou para ela com olhos incrivelmente calmos, mas ela conseguia distinguir a raiva por trás da calma.

Ele estava lá, parado atrás dela com uma toalha negra amarrada na cintura. O homem que havia a tomado horas atrás e a deixado em êxtase. O homem que ela hospedara em seu apartamento como se fosse um velho amigo.

O mesmo homem que havia matado milhares de americanos e destruíra uma cidade inteira.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> para mais NC's com Loki e Laila, confira minha fanfic "Dúbio". Até o próximo!


	9. Choque

**Choque**

O grito que ela soltou foi tão estridente que Loki temeu que todos do hotel tivessem escutado, mas logo depois ela parou, colocando a mão na boca e o olhando de forma horrorizada.

- Laila, acalme-se.

Ele pediu gentilmente, sabendo que isso não adiantaria. E ela realmente não pareceu ouvi-lo. Logo voltou a gritar, não de temor, mas de raiva.

- Seu maldito assassino! – ela gritou. Parecia buscar algo com os olhos. - Eu vou ligar para a polícia agora mesmo...

Achou o que buscava e caminhou diretamente para uma mesa que ficava perto da porta de saída da suíte. Onde estava um vaso de flores amarelas e um telefone. Ele percebeu astutamente o que ela ia fazer caso não a impedisse e gesticulou com o pulso. Cordas prateadas foram conjuradas em frente a ela e se entrelaçaram nos pulsos de Laila com tanta força e precisão, que ela jurou que havia mãos invisíveis apertando aquelas cordas.

Ela o olhou, amedrontada.

- O que... o que você fez? Como você fez isso?

- Posso fazer mais do que isso, se você não se acalmar.

Ela não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando aquele homem que minutos atrás julgava ser bom. Mas não. Loki era ruim. Ela agora compreendia aquilo, como se uma luz tivesse iluminado sua mente e ela tivesse conseguido juntar todas as peças. Aquele mistério todo que o envolvia... não era porque ele era um homem calado, ele era simplesmente um homem criminoso.

De repente ela começou a rir, histericamente. Loki franziu o cenho, não entendendo absolutamente nada das reações daquela humana. Ela o olhou de forma divertida, mas ele conseguia observar o temor nos olhos castanhos misturado à diversão.

- O jornal disse que você é um deus, e que aquele louro era seu irmão. O deus Thor! – ela voltou a rir histericamente. – Você, um deus! Nova Iorque sendo invadida por alienígenas comandados por um deus! É ridículo! Parece filme!

Ela continuou a rir, e aquilo o deixou extremamente irritado. Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, gesticulando para que as cordas sumissem.

- Eu sou um deus, Laila. Não sou desse mundo.

- Eu não acredito em você. Isso é patético.

Ela começou a andar na direção oposta ao telefone em cima da mesa, como se fosse caminhar para a varanda, mas logo Loki estava a sua frente. E dessa vez ele não aparecera de um jeito comum, na verdade, ele aparecera durante um reflexo verde. Laila olhou para o lugar onde ele estivera segundos antes e viu uma imagem perfeita do homem seminu desaparecer logo em seguida quando a imagem a sua frente ficou mais nítida.

- Como... o que é isso?

_Sou eu. Apenas me transportei para outro lugar. Isso é magia._

Ele disse, mas a figura dele nem abriu a boca para dizer tal coisa. Ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber que a voz dele estava dentro da mente dela. Ela colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, como se com aquilo a voz fosse desaparecer.

_Acredita em mim agora? Acalme-se, Laila._

Ele pediu novamente dentro da cabeça dela. Laila apertou as mãos.

- Pare com isso...

E foi assim que a pequena fincada na cabeça foi embora, como se ela tivesse tomado um remédio e a dor de cabeça irritante passasse automaticamente. Ela olhou aterrorizada para ele, vendo-o se aproximar. Ela deu dois passos para trás.

- Não me toque. – ela pediu, fazendo-o parar. – Na televisão... eu vi você. Você estava fraco, você estava sendo preso. E estava amordaçado.

- Não estou fraco. Não mais. – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Nem mesmo preso.

- Desde quando começou a usar magia?

- Desde muito tempo.

Então, como se algo tivesse despertado dentro daquela garota, ele viu. Os olhos castanhos estavam em chamas e ela parecia prestes a atirá-lo pela janela igual ele fizera com Tony Stark na última vez em que estivera em Nova Iorque. Laila se aproximou dele e plantou as duas mãos no peito nu dele, empurrando-o com uma força surpreendente.

- E posso saber aonde você andou praticando isso? – ela gritou. – Provavelmente no meu apartamento, não? Quando a idiota aqui saía para trabalhar e achava que estava ajudando alguém que poderia se tornar um amigo! – a voz dela alterou ainda mais. – Por que eu, seu maldito? Por que logo eu? Não podia seguir a merda de sua vida e deixar a minha em paz?

Ela ia empurrá-lo novamente, mas ele desviou-se, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Laila estava de toalha também, e não parecia se dar conta disso. Também não parecia perceber que ela havia acabado de xingar e empurrar um homicida. Loki a olhou com atenção.

- Ninguém pode saber que estou aqui. Não sou bem vindo nesse planeta, como deve desconfiar.

- Então por que está logo aqui?

- Eu não pedi para estar aqui! Eu simplesmente caí nesse maldito planeta quando estava fugindo do inferno que vivia!

Ele gritou, fazendo-a recuar. Nunca pensou que veria aquele homem gritando. O contraste com o homem calado que ela conhecera era muito estranho, e isso a deixou assustada. Mas logo ele se calou, fazendo um silêncio desconfortável se instalar na sala. Depois de algum tempo, Laila percebeu o que ele havia falado e franziu o cenho.

- Espera... fugindo? – ela começou a juntar as peças. – Fugindo de onde você mora?

Laila voltou a olhar para a televisão, que passava agora um programa ridículo sobre plantas. Mas a notícia estava gravada demais na mente dela para ela se esquecer de qualquer palavra.

- Você é um assassino onde mora também?

- Não diria assassino. Minha família tem uma mente muito pequena para conseguir rotular alguém corretamente.

Laila empalideceu.

- Mas é claro! – ela disse. – É por isso que você não gosta de falar da sua família, não é? Porque a sua família não gosta de você. – ela alterou o tom da voz novamente. – E quem poderia discordar disso? Você é um assassino! – ela foi em direção a ele, cutucando-o no peito. – Um maldito assassino!

E então ela parou. Antes mesmo de ele calá-la com magia. Os olhos castanhos que antes estavam em chamas agora eram cobertos por um terror anormal. Ela abriu a boca como se estivesse vendo um animal enorme entrando no quarto.

- Por... por que está ficando assim?

Ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas ela continuava o observando de forma amedrontada e de repente colocou a mão na boca, gritando. Em um gesto automático, ele olhou para sua própria mão. Azul. A cor maldita que ele evitava a todo custo. A cor que mostrava descaradamente a origem dele. Loki se assustou com a própria transformação. Normalmente só ficava daquela maneira quando tinha contato direto com algo Jotun.

- Por que está ficando assim?

Ela voltou a perguntar e ele finalmente a olhou, um pouco confuso.

- Eu... eu não sei.

- Você está mentindo!

Ela gritou, sentando-se no sofá e se afastando dele como se aquilo fosse passado pelo ar. Ela o olhava com medo. Medo da sua aparência. Os olhos azuis dele começaram a tomar uma coloração vermelha, o que a deixou ainda mais apavorada. Ela começou a chorar e Loki começou a se irritar com tudo. Não tinha controle nem sobre o seu corpo, nem sobre sua origem. Ele pegou o vaso que estava ao lado do telefone e arremessou na parede, quebrando o vidro em micro pedaços e fazendo as flores caírem pelo chão.

Laila encolheu-se com o barulho e seu choro aumentou.

- Cale a boca! Pare de chorar!

Ele gritou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Mas ela não recuou dessa vez. Estava aterrorizada demais para falar algo, e temia que ele pudesse ficar ainda mais violento. Ele juntou as mãos azuis e apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas, olhando fixamente para o chão. Ela permaneceu ali, calada e engolindo o choro, seus olhos não se desgrudando de Loki. Ela conseguia ver algumas linhas mais escuras pelo seu corpo, que faziam desenhos nos seus braços e costas. Desenhos estranhos. Ela não sabia a origem daquilo, assim como não sabia como ele havia se transformado naquilo. Mas as linhas estavam sumindo...

Loki sabia que ela estava ao lado dele, o observando. Estava encolhida, como se fosse um animal acuado. Mas ele não deu muita importância a isso. Ele precisava pensar no que iria fazer no momento, pois ela havia descoberto parte da história. Grande parte da história.

Demorou algum tempo até a pele pálida característica dele substituir a coloração azul. As linhas sumiram totalmente e ele parecia mais calmo. Mas Laila não ousava se mexer. De repente ele quebrou o silêncio da sala.

- Você vai continuar a tirar suas fotos nesse lugar. Vai continuar sua vida normalmente. Mas de boca fechada sobre o que você viu na televisão e principalmente sobre o que você viu aqui.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Isso não é um pedido.

- Não importa, eu não vou fazer.

Loki olhou para ela com fúria. Realmente não queria dizer o que ia dizer no momento, mas parecia ser a única maneira de calá-la. Isso _e_ levá-la para a cama, pelo visto.

- Laila, ou você permanece de boca fechada, ou terei que matá-la.

* * *

><p>Ela fotografava as ruas apinhadas de Bordeaux com extrema atenção. Era seu último dia ali e ela finalmente iria para casa. Nunca pensou que ficaria feliz ao sair da França depois de poucos dias, mas ficar trancada em um hotel com um assassino mudou toda a expectativa dela.<p>

Havia um festival de vinhos naquele dia, e ela pegava as nuances e peculiaridades das pessoas com facilidade. Sorrisos, bebedeiras, pedidos de casamento e até mesmo as ruas únicas daquele lugar. Fotografava portas de bares, mesas espalhadas pela calçada, turistas com diversas sacolas e artistas de rua.

Ela sentia suas mãos levemente trêmulas, e por causa disso, algumas fotos saíam embaçadas, mesmo que a velocidade do obturador estivesse fácil de manejar. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Acalme-se, Laila. Antes de tudo, você é uma profissional.

Ela disse a si mesma, olhando em volta para tentar achá-lo. Ele não estava à vista, mas algo lhe dizia que ele estava por perto. Como uma sombra, um felino. Ela pendurou a câmera no pescoço e saiu do amontoado de gente, entrando em um pequeno café e comprando uma garrafa de água gelada. Afastou-se da multidão, andando por ruas mais tranquilas. Abriu a garrafa e tomou vários goles grandes, mas logo depois sentiu sua mão tremer novamente, derrubando um pouco de água na sua camisa no processo.

Ela fechou a garrafa, caminhando em direção a um banco de uma pequena praça ali perto e sentando-se. Colocou a garrafa no banco e enfiou o rosto nas duas mãos, tentando tampá-lo enquanto as lágrimas desciam livremente. Percebeu alguém se sentar ao seu lado. Mas não se incomodou em olhar. Sabia que era ele. Podia sentir o cheiro característico dele. Ou sua presença assustadora.

Loki olhou em volta, preocupado com a atenção que ela poderia criar ali ao chorar em um dia como aquele. Se ela vira o noticiário, muitas pessoas ali poderiam ter visto também.

- Não posso fazer isso...

Ela choramingou, mas não parecia dizer isso para ele. Parecia ter deixado escapar um pensamento em voz alta. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Vocês humanos são muito fracos. – Laila não respondeu, mas retirou o rosto das mãos. Os olhos estavam levemente vermelhos. Ela estava triste. – Pretende fazer o que agora?

Ele perguntou. Ela deu de ombros.

- Já terminei meu trabalho. Posso ir embora.

- Podemos.

Laila dessa vez o olhou com atenção.

- O quê?

Perguntou, visivelmente aterrorizada. Ele sorriu levemente.

- Não acha que eu a deixaria só quando você já sabe demais, não é? Eu vou com você. – ele percebeu que ela ia reclamar. – E não discuta comigo, por favor.

* * *

><p>Ela se deitou em sua cama de banho tomado, depois de horas de voo e estresse em filas de aeroporto. Estava exausta. Tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Tivera o cuidado de trancar a porta antes de se deitar, pensando em como a presença daquele homem na sala passara de saudável para temerosa em apenas alguns dias.<p>

Laila percebeu como tudo aquilo mudara. Ela gostava da presença dele ali, dias atrás. Pensava que o apartamento não era mais vazio quando ele estava por perto. Dera assistência a ele quando ele precisara. Mas agora não. Tudo aquilo mudara. Agora ela era prisioneira dentro de seu próprio apartamento. E ele passara de um possível amigo para um assassino.

Um maldito assassino bom de cama.

Porque não queria admitir a si mesma, mas a sensação de Loki entre suas pernas voltava toda vez que ela pensava na noite em que passaram juntos. Ele a tomara, e ela deixara de bom grado.

No momento, não sabia _quem _ele era realmente. E deitar-se com ele poderia ter sido o maior erro de sua vida. Mas ela estava arrependida?

Não conseguiu achar a resposta, logo a exaustão a venceu, e ela estava dormindo.

* * *

><p>Loki estava na sala há quase duas horas, andando de um lado para o outro e pensando no que iria fazer a partir daquele momento. Ele não podia deixar a garota cativa em seu próprio apartamento. Ela tinha uma vida naquela cidade, o sumiço repentino dela geraria suspeitas. Isso poderia chamar atenção, que era a última coisa que ele precisava no momento.<p>

Ele pensou se o noticiário da televisão dias atrás fora uma estratégia da SHIELD para relembrar e alertar indiretamente os midgardianos do que havia ocorrido e o do homem responsável por tudo. Se aquilo fora intervenção da SHIELD, Thor no mínimo já devia ter avisado que ele tinha fugido de Asgard.

Ou não?

Ele não sabia responder essas perguntas. Na certa se Thor pedira para Heimdall ficar de olho em Midgard, o guardião já sabia do paradeiro de Loki, e seu irmão também.

Ele começou a ficar inquieto, tenso e estressado, sabendo que se aquilo fosse possível, seu tempo naquele planeta estava contado. Mas como sairia dali?

* * *

><p>Laila abriu os olhos de forma relutante, e ficou surpresa ao ver o céu ligeiramente alaranjado, indicando que a noite estava próxima. Havia dormido parte da manhã e a tarde inteira, e incrivelmente ainda se sentia cansada.<p>

Ela fechou os olhos, se remexendo debaixo do cobertor e gemendo quando colocou os braços para fora para espreguiçar. A noite estava fria, e ela sentiu falta do sol de Bordeaux no mesmo momento. Quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos, percebeu uma presença ao seu lado.

Ela gritou, afastando-se de Loki o tanto que o tamanho da cama permitia. Ele estava sentado ao lado dela, e parecia estranhamente calmo, contrastando com sua atitude nas últimas horas.

- Como você entrou aqui? A porta estava trancada.

- Não seja tola, Laila. Portas trancadas são obstáculos ridículos para alguém que faz magia.

Ele percebeu o rosto dela ficar sério. Não queria admitir, mas não gostou daquilo. Estava acostumado a vê-la sempre tranquila e de bom humor. Sorrisos eram algo comum para ela. Sorrisos fáceis. Aquilo não parecia existir mais. Ela não parecia disposta a sorrir novamente enquanto ele estivesse por perto. Ele se remexeu, inquieto com o pensamento. Aproximou-se dela milimetricamente e a olhou com atenção.

- Escute... você trabalha em um jornal. Você é da imprensa, não é?

Ela o olhou, desconfiada.

- Sim... trabalho. – respondeu.

- Então você vai fazer algo para mim. Preciso saber se noticiários como aquele foram colocados na televisão em outros países. Preciso saber se meu rosto apareceu e aonde apareceu, ou se foi uma terrível coincidência na França. Preciso saber tudo.

- De jeito nenhum. – ela ousou negar. – Se eu não posso denunciá-lo, não vou ajudá-lo.

A expressão dele voltou a ser severa e irritada.

- Você sabe que não tem escolha, Laila.

Ele dizia o nome dela de forma tão comum, que ela desconfiava de que ele já havia ameaçado muitas pessoas do mesmo modo, com aquela fala sussurrada e calma dele. E ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Estava sem escolha. Ele era uma ameaça, e ele podia descartá-la com um simples gesto. Algo que ele já fizera com outros. Ela engoliu em seco, assentindo.

- Tudo bem... vou procurar pra você. – ela observou-o ficar mais calmo. – Mas com uma condição.

Loki revirou os olhos.

- Qual condição?

- Antes de tudo, quero saber sua história completa.

- Isso está fora de cogitação.

Laila fechou a cara no mesmo momento, jogando o cobertor para o lado e saindo da cama, passando diretamente por ele. Loki achou que estava lidando com uma criança. Ela saiu do quarto e ele a seguiu. Ela andou rapidamente para a cozinha.

- O que vai fazer? Pegar uma faca para me matar?

Ele ironizou, mas ela não respondeu de imediato. Começou a pegar algumas panelas no armário.

- Eu vou comer. Humanos precisam disso. Não sabia?

Respondeu, acendendo o fogão. Loki apenas continuou apoiado no batente da porta, observando-a com um peculiar fascínio.


	10. Pequenas Confissões

**Pequenas Confissões**

Mercedes observava Laila por alguns minutos, sem que a garota percebesse isso de fato. Ela estava calada, seus olhos castanhos, sempre vivos, estavam pousados na folha de papel que ela rabiscava aleatoriamente com uma caneta vermelha, fazendo desenhos sem nexo, o tipo de desenho que as pessoas faziam quando estavam ao telefone. Mas Laila não estava no telefone, ela estava focada em seus próprios pensamentos, e nem percebeu quando a tinta da caneta começou a falhar e ela agora perfurava o papel.

Mercedes conhecia bem demais a garota para saber que certamente algo estava errado. Laila não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava quieta por dias, nem quando estava com problemas financeiros. Sempre estava de bom humor e sempre dava um jeito de sorrir para as pessoas. Mas não naqueles dias. Desde que ela chegara da França, quase uma semana atrás, ela estava calada. Mercedes não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade, parte disso porque estava preocupada com ela, parte porque ela já desconfiava do motivo do silêncio.

- Laila... – a garota olhou para ela. – Posso saber por que anda tão calada?

Perguntou, olhando-a através dos óculos levemente quadrados. Laila colocou a caneta na escrivaninha e fez um gesto com a mão.

- Não é nada. Isso é coisa da sua cabeça.

- Não é não, e você sabe disso. Tem quase uma semana que você está desse jeito.

Laila olhou para Mercedes com atenção. A mulher a conhecia o suficiente para saber como ela era de fato, e qualquer história mal contada geraria suspeitas. Laila não queria que Mercedes achasse que ela estava mentindo, então decidiu por contar a verdade. Ou pelo menos parte dela.

- Eu fui pra cama com ele... quando estávamos em Bordeaux.

Mercedes apenas confirmou o que desconfiava quando Laila lhe dissera aquilo, mas preferiu não dar sinais de que já sabia de tudo.

- E como foi? – ela perguntou.

Laila pareceu pensar com cuidado na resposta, olhou para cima e seus olhos tomaram um brilho anormal, e ela sorriu um pouco. Mas logo depois seu sorriso morreu.

- Divino. – respondeu.

- Então por que não se sente bem com isso?

- Eu não sei.

Laila respondeu, voltando a rabiscar o papel e dando a entender que não conversaria mais sobre aquilo. Mercedes percebeu como a garota era fechada, mas ela tinha esse direito, principalmente se tratando de sua vida sexual em um ambiente de trabalho. Ela não fez mais perguntas.

Laila parou de rabiscar o papel e voltou a olhar para a janela, como se estivesse relembrando a noite que passara com aquele homem. Mas ela não estava pensando nisso. Ela estava pensando no real motivo de não poder contar a Mercedes porque não gostara e se arrependera de ter passado a noite com ele. Porque o homem era um assassino, e agora fazia pequenos pedidos para ela com ameaças veladas. E ela ainda não conseguira se livrar dele.

- Que tal irmos ao bar aqui ao lado depois do serviço? Hoje é sexta feira e meu marido está com as crianças.

Mercedes fez o pedido, decidida a tirar Laila daquele tipo de comportamento. A garota a olhou com expectativa nos olhos e assentiu, parecendo um pouco animada. Mercedes ficou satisfeita com a resposta e voltou a digitar a matéria que estava escrevendo.

Laila voltou a escrever no papel, mas agora pensava que sua sexta feira não seria tão ruim assim. Há muito não saía para beber e jogar conversa fora, e a ideia de sair naquela noite a deixou mais empolgada.

Ela só esqueceu de que concordara em encontrar Loki no seu apartamento assim que saísse do seu serviço.

* * *

><p>Loki estava sentado no sofá do apartamento de Laila, observando pela janela da sala o sol descer e o céu começar a tomar uma coloração lilás, abrindo espaço para a noite. Seus pensamentos giravam em volta de diversos assuntos. Um deles mais importante do que os outros.<p>

A garota havia feito a pesquisa que ele pedira dias atrás, e por sorte ela descobrira que aquela reportagem que passara no canal local da França, havia passado apenas nos Estados Unidos e em canais internacionais pouco conhecidos. Então ele poderia descartar a possibilidade daquilo ser culpa da SHIELD. De qualquer maneira, dois países inteiros haviam visto aquela reportagem, o que para ele era o suficiente.

Ele teria que pedir para Laila procurar as pessoas responsáveis pelas reportagens. Ele queria os contatos, queria saber de onde vieram e se realmente eram jornalistas. Ele não podia deixar portas entreabertas, teria que fechar todas. Uma por uma. Nem que para isso tivesse que _matar_ todas as portas.

Pensar em Laila deixou-o inquieto. Ele estava a manipulando. Usava o medo dela contra ela mesma. Ela não conseguia tomar uma atitude quando ele a ameaçava, e ele sabia que ela sempre relutaria. Temia por sua vida, e era esperta ao temer. Loki era o tipo de pessoa que não pensaria em matá-la duas vezes caso ela interferisse em seus planos.

Ele não estava tomando a mente dela, por enquanto. Ele não tinha força e poder para isso ainda. De qualquer maneira, Laila era uma humana. E humanos sempre conseguiam ser persuadidos com jogos de palavras.

Ele olhou para a janela novamente e percebeu que o céu estava escuro, indicando que a noite finalmente chegara. Mas ela não estava ali. Laila costumava chegar antes do crepúsculo, mas a sala já estava quase negra e ela ainda não havia chegado. Ele franziu o cenho, perguntando-se onde aquela garota estava.

Revirou os olhos.

Pelo visto teria que gastar mais de sua força para usar magia e descobrir.

* * *

><p>Laila terminava sua quinta dose de tequila quando Mercedes a alertou de que ela estava bebendo demais.<p>

- Não que eu me preocupe com isso, não sou sua mãe. – ela acrescentou. – Mas como vai embora depois?

Laila gesticulou com as mãos. Poderia muito bem caminhar. Mas nem estava pensando nisso naquele momento, o tanto de cerveja e tequila que havia bebido a ajudava a esquecer de coisas aleatórias.

- Mercedes, eu moro a cinco quarteirões daqui.

Respondeu, despreocupando a amiga. Elas estavam na melhor mesa, a que ficava no canto do bar e por isso era a que permanecia com menos pessoas em volta. O fundo do bar era mais aquecido também, algo bem vindo em uma noite fria. A mesa era baixa e havia dois pequenos sofás, um de frente para o outro. Laila estava sentada em um, Mercedes em outro, e sobrara bastante espaço ao lado, espaço que elas ocuparam rapidamente com as bolsas para que os homens dali não achassem que elas buscavam companhia.

E de repente a porta abriu, e um homem alto e elegante entrou. Laila engoliu em seco, seus olhos castanhos pousados do outro lado do bar, onde ele andava calmamente, já a encontrando com os olhos azuis gélidos. Mercedes percebeu que a garota desviava sua atenção para a entrada e virou-se, vendo um homem muito bonito e aristocrático caminhar diretamente em direção à mesa das duas.

Ele parou ao lado de Laila e sorriu calmamente, olhando-a com um misto de curiosidade e interesse. Mercedes, nesse meio tempo, teve a oportunidade de correr os olhos sobre o espécime masculino mais bonito que ela já havia visto em meses.

Ele usava uma calça social negra que caía perfeitamente em seu corpo. Seu paletó era negro também, mas havia uma blusa cinza por baixo e um cachecol da cor verde escura enrolado de qualquer maneira em seu pescoço. Ele era alto, os cabelos eram escuros e batiam quase no ombro, mas estavam peculiarmente puxados para trás, deixando os fios organizados de forma milimétrica. Os olhos eram azuis, e estavam atentos a Laila de uma maneira até mesmo predadora, mas Mercedes foi pega de surpresa quando ele finalmente virou-se para ela, sorrindo de forma educada.

- Boa noite, sou Loki.

Ele se apresentou, pegando a mão de Mercedes e beijando-a com cuidado. A mulher ficou admirada, e quase esqueceu seu próprio nome ao responder o cumprimento.

- Ahn... Mercedes.

Loki olhou rapidamente em volta da mesa, já sabendo que não havia ninguém suspeito por ali. Conseguira perceber isso à medida que caminhava por aquele bar. De uma forma, todos o olharam quando ele entrou, e ele se perguntava o motivo disso, mas não teve tempo de buscar a resposta, ele apontou para o local ao lado de Mercedes.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro.

Ele fez um movimento rápido e gracioso e sentou-se ao lado de Mercedes, que havia retirado a bolsa e agora o observava com atenção. Mas nem por isso ela deixou de notar que Laila ficara calada e parecia temer algo, como se o homem fosse a qualquer momento enforcá-la.

- As noites da cidade são sempre cheias assim?

Ele perguntou aleatoriamente para Mercedes, que logo gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça e começou a falar sobre as noites da cidade de Novosibirsk. Loki não prestava muito atenção, agradecia mentalmente e começara a gostar daquela cidade a partir do momento em que entrara no bar. Mesmo que o lugar estivesse cheio, não era comparado nem mesmo às ruas ermas de cidades grandes. Ali parecia um buraco. Um lugar perfeito para ele permanecer anônimo e passar despercebido.

- Esse é um dos bares mais conhecidos na rua, mas...

Mercedes foi interrompida com o toque do seu próprio celular. Ela pediu licença e pegou o aparelho, saindo da mesa e olhando para Laila com atenção. No momento em que a mulher desapareceu, indo para um lugar mais privado e silencioso, Loki saiu do sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Laila, colocando calmamente a mão esguia na perna dela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela perguntou visivelmente irritada, movendo a perna ligeiramente para o lado. Loki sorriu de forma jocosa, olhando-a com atenção.

- Fiquei com saudade.

Respondeu ironicamente, o que a deixou ainda mais irritada. Ela abriu a boca para gritar com ele, não se importando muito se fosse chamar atenção, parte disso era culpa do álcool, parte era culpa da raiva. Mas ele a interrompeu, o sorriso jocoso morrendo e o rosto voltando a ficar sério.

- Achei que estava fugindo de mim... – ele voltou a colocar a mão na perna dela. – Você não pretende fazer isso, não é?

Laila não respondeu aquela pergunta. Ele já sabia a resposta. Era não era louca de tentar fugir de um homicida. Principalmente um deus homicida.

- Como me achou?

Ela perguntou, um pouco constrangida de ele conseguir rastreá-la tão facilmente. Devia ter procurado um bar mais distante do seu local de trabalho. Loki apontou para a cabeça dela e sorriu ligeiramente. Ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas nada disse. Voltou a pegar um copo de tequila e dessa vez tomou a dose em um só gole. Loki arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Nunca a vi bebendo dessa maneira. – ele pontuou.

- Normalmente não tenho motivos para beber assim.

Ela respondeu de forma sarcástica, fazendo-o sorrir. Ele apreciava o sarcasmo, mas não parecia certo quando Laila fazia uso dele. Ela era doce e animada... e não aquela pessoa que estava a sua frente. _De que isso importava?_

- Mas eu preciso de você inteira... vou precisar de sua ajuda esse fim de semana.

Ela negou com a cabeça, procurando mais um copinho de tequila. Mas todos já estavam vazios.

- Não vou ajudá-lo... não mais... – ela falou de forma embargada. – Não...

Loki fez uma careta. Ela estava bêbada.

- Você não está falando com coerência, Laila.

Laila ia abrir a boca para respondê-lo de forma irritada quando sentiu a mão dele apertar a perna dela. Olhou-o de forma incrédula, perguntando-se o motivo daquilo, mas logo percebeu que Mercedes voltava para a mesa.

- Conversamos quando chegarmos ao apartamento.

Ele avisou, soltando a perna dela. Mercedes se aproximou e fez uma careta.

- Gente, me desculpem... os meninos estão com febre, vou precisar ir embora.

Antes que Laila pudesse reclamar, Loki sorriu para a mulher.

- Crianças... normalmente dão trabalho. Eu fico com Laila.

Mercedes olhou para a garota, procurando algum indício de que ela fosse reclamar, mas Laila estava calada. Na verdade, Laila descobrira que Mercedes não havia bebido toda a sua tequila e já virava o resto em sua boca.

- Cuide dela, tudo bem? – a amiga pediu.

- Eu sempre vou cuidar dela. – Loki disse de forma convicta.

Laila soltou uma risada estranha e tombou a cabeça no sofá, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos. Mercedes achou aquela atitude muito estranha, mas já que ele estava calmo e Laila estava claramente bêbada, se despediu e saiu do bar, deixando-os a sós novamente. Loki voltou a fitar Laila, mas parecia um pouco irritado.

- Onde você está com a cabeça?

- Me deixe em paz.

Laila pediu, gesticulando para que o garçom se aproximasse.

- Você já bebeu demais.

Ele disse, retirando duas notas altas do bolso interno do paletó e colocando-as em cima da mesa. Se Laila estivesse sã, ela perguntaria onde ele havia conseguido dinheiro, mas ela estava desligada demais para fazer perguntas desse tipo. Ele a pegou pelo braço e a levantou delicadamente, como se realmente estivesse a ajudando. Ela só teve tempo de pegar a sua bolsa e cambalear. O garçom aproximou-se e olhou para o possível casal.

- Desculpe, mas essa aqui já vai para casa.

Loki disse rapidamente, fazendo o garçom sorrir e pegar as duas notas.

- Fique com o troco.

O garçom agradeceu e Loki desviou sua atenção para Laila. Mas ela não estava mais lá. Ele revirou os olhos e caminhou em direção à porta do bar, que acabava de ser fechada. Ela andava pela calçada da rua, cambaleando. Ele andou ao lado dela e estendeu os braços para ajudá-la.

- Não toque em mim.

Ela pediu, afastando-se dele de forma brusca. Algo naquela reação deixou Loki um pouco fora de rumo, mas logo ele voltou a caminhar ao lado dela, olhando-a com atenção quando ela escorregava. A calçada estava molhada, a noite estava fria e ela usava botas de salto alto.

- Achei que tivesse gostado do meu toque.

Ele provocou, aproximando-se um pouco dela. Laila o olhou com raiva.

- Gostei. Mas antes de saber o que essas mãos já fizeram além de tudo o que eu experimentei.

Ele sorriu, sem se importar muito com a crítica, e logo eles estavam em frente ao prédio dela. Laila entrou, sendo seguida por Loki. Ela caminhou até as escadas e ficou olhando para os degraus por um breve momento. Logo ela bufou, sentando-se no segundo degrau da escada.

- Não adianta, eu não vou conseguir subir isso tudo. - apoiou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. – Pode subir. Vou dormir aqui.

Loki fez uma careta de desagrado.

- Não seja ridícula. Vamos.

Quando ele viu que Laila não ia se mexer, agachou-se e pegou-a facilmente no colo. Nos primeiros segundos, ela tentou se debater nos braços dele, mas ele a apertou ainda mais contra si depois disso.

- Pare com isso, Laila! Você parece uma criança. Quer que eu a deixe no chão do prédio?

Ele perguntou e ela viu que ela tinha duas opções. Ou engolia seu orgulho e se esquecia de que estava nos braços do homem que jurou não deixar tocá-la mais, ou dormia no hall de entrada do prédio. Um lugar muito frio e com vizinhos fofoqueiros. Ela parou de se debater, encolhendo-se.

Ao perceber que ela havia se aquietado, ele começou a subir os inúmeros degraus com facilidade. Ele podia muito bem teletransportar, mas ela podia se assustar com isso, sem contar a vertigem que normalmente não era bem vinda em mentes não acostumadas com mágica. Laila aconchegou-se mais ao peito dele e ele percebeu tarde demais que a respiração dela estava mais pesada. A garota havia caído no sono.

Ele ficou muito inquieto com ela ali, no seu colo. Uma coisa era pegá-la no colo para jogá-la na cama e saciar seus prazeres levianos. Outra era tê-la nos braços e carregá-la como se ela fosse uma amada.

Ele abriu a porta com magia e entrou no apartamento, trancando-a com magia novamente. Andou calmamente até o quarto da garota e colocou-a com delicadeza na cama. Ele retirou o cachecol dela e jogou-o em uma poltrona, bem como as botas que ela usava. Puxou o cobertor grosso e o colocou por cima dela. Loki ficou ali por quase dez minutos, apenas observando-a.

Ele se aproximou calmamente, sentando-se no colchão. Sem conseguir se conter, inclinou-se em direção ao rosto dela, sentindo uma vontade súbita de experimentar novamente os lábios daquela garota. Estava tão próximo agora que conseguia sentir a respiração dela bater em seu rosto, os cílios estremeceram quando ela pareceu acordar levemente, fitando-o com olhos entreabertos.

- Por que você é tão ruim? Por que você não é bom?

Ela resmungou, parecendo querer cair no sono novamente. O cansaço e a bebida estavam vencendo o seu debate mental. Laila levantou calmamente o braço e pousou a mão vagarosamente no rosto dele. Loki fechou os olhos ao toque. Tão inocente e delicado... Sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrer o seu corpo.

Ela correu os dedos levemente pelos lábios dele, atenta àquela parte do rosto masculino. Logo ela fechou os olhos novamente, tombando o braço em cima do próprio corpo. Ele correu a mão pelo braço dela, colocando-o por debaixo da coberta.

- Sou ruim porque as circunstâncias me fizeram ficar assim.

Respondeu de forma sussurrada. Mas ela já estava dormindo. E ele sabia disso.


End file.
